My Little Mermaid
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: In the under waters, she lived as a mermaid. But what if her father got sick and the only cure was stolen? What if the guy that she saved from the shipwreck's family has it? Will he find out it was she who saved him and help her retrieve the cure? Or will that fact be hidden from him… forever?
1. Return and Found

**Hey guys! :D A new story here: 3 Hope you enjoy it! Haha, I was inspired by a fan made pic that I found online: 3 Still a SasuHina pic of course :3 and so is this story :D**

**p.s. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, just the twists in the story… **

_~MLM~_

_Summary:_

_ In the under waters, she lived as a mermaid. But what if her father got sick and the only cure was stolen? What if the guy that she saved from the shipwreck's family has it? Will he find out it was she who saved him and help her retrieve the cure? Or will that fact be hidden from him… forever?_

_~MLM~_

Chapter 1:

**I**n a kingdom by the sea, there lived a young man with dark raven hair, and coal black eyes. He looked outside of his window and stared at the blue, peaceful sea. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

There was nothing interesting to do today, and in a few days, his parents were going to throw a ball for his brother would be returning after many years of his crusade. He continued to look out of his window, still in deep thought until he heard a knock on his door.

He turned around and stared at it for a while before returning his attention back to the sea…

"Come in." he muttered, loud enough for the person who was knocking to hear. He heard the door open and close, while the footsteps halted just behind him. He decided to not bother with the person, he usually never does.

"Well, I didn't know this is how you would greet your relatives… Sasuke." The person said. Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief… could it be? He quickly whipped his head around and was greeted by a same pair of onyx black eyes he had…

"Uncle Obito!" he greeted, standing up from his chair and rushed to greet his uncle. They both patted each other's back for a while and pulled away…

"How? When did you get here? I thought you'd be returning in a few days?" he quickly inquired; a hint of excitement could be heard from his voice and his eagerness. Obito just chuckled at him, and shook his head…

"No, it would be your brother returning in a few days… not I." he replied

"Ah." Sasuke said, obvious that he was disappointed…

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me now are you?"

"No… it's just that," Sasuke said, finding it difficult to explain that he half-expected Itachi to return along with him. Besides, both of them left together, so it was only logical of him to think both of them would return together… also…

"Never mind, anyway I'm sure mother and father are ecstatic right now to learn you've returned." He said, but noticed his uncle's shoulder tense the moment he said it. He approached him steadily…

"What's up uncle? What's wrong?" he asked and place a hand on Obito's shoulder. He just sighed and then turned away from Sasuke, playing with a mask he held on to for some time now. Sasuke just eyed him warily…

"Sasuke, I have a confession to make." Obito finally said, "When I came here… I haven't told a soul that I would be returning."

"Eh? Why?" Sasuke quickly asked. Why would Obito-ojisan not tell anyone?

"For personal reasons… and… I need a favour." Sasuke just continued to eye him. What could he possibly need from him? He admits that even until now, he still did not fully trust his uncle. Why? Let's just say that back in his younger years, Obito was quite a troublemaker, and a goofy person. He never takes things so serious, but when he does, bad things usually happen… either way he attracts lots of mishaps.

But even amidst all those things, he had done good deeds too that made a great impact on people… an impression that could never make them forget who he is and what he's done. Sasuke sighed, and nodded at him… accepting the unsaid request of his uncle… indicating that whatever it is, he'll fulfil it.

"Excellent! You do… have a ship, right… and a crew?" Obito asked him. Sasuke nodded at him again.

"Yes… Taka's the name."

"Ship and crew?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. I want you to accompany me in… another crusade. Don't worry it'll take only a few days. " He assured. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at him… didn't he just returned from a crusade? What did he want now?

"Crusade? Crusade for what, uncle?" he asked. Besides, if he wants to succeed in that favour, then he must at least know what it was about.

"A… _fishing _crusade." Sasuke's head tilted, why was he so mysterious? Is this indeed the uncle of his he knew before he left? If so, what happened that made him so… unlike him?

"Fishing? Fishing for what? I'm sorry uncle, but we still have lots of it here within the palace."

"Well, let's just say… I'm looking for a much _**bigger **_fish." He stated rather deviously, that actually had Sasuke cringed inside. He never saw this version of his uncle, so why did it appear now? What really did happen in the Akatsuki's crusade? Why did it really take years? What was the crusade about anyway? So many questions in his head that he hadn't heard Obito calling out to him…

"Sasuke, is it a go?"

"Yes, uncle, it's a go."

"Fantastic! Oh, before I forget, call me Tobi… for a little while only."

"Yes. I will." Sasuke said, and saw Obito wear the mask he was toying with, once again Sasuke looked at him with confusion, and Obito sighed at him.

"It's how I got in unnoticed."

"Ah." Sasuke said, finally getting it. Obito then just walked out of his room and he sat back down to his desk. He stared out of the window again and thought that the weather was probably safe enough to sail on anyway. He shrugged his shoulders and got up from his seat and grabbed his coat. He walked out of his room and went down the stairs to the floor where his parents were. Once he finally reached their room, he gently knocked on it three times, waiting for an invite from either one of them that it was fine to enter.

"Come in." he heard faintly from his mother. He opened the door and stepped inside his parents' private chambers. His mother looked up at him from the book she was recently reading.

"Ah, Sasuke, how nice of you drop by. Did you need something?" Mikoto kindly asked him, he just stopped and took a deep breath; it would probably be easier if his father was here. He looked around and saw his father emerge from the bathroom. He exhaled…

"I wanted to let you know that I am planning to go out and sail, just for a while of course." He informed both parents stopped and stared at him, quite surprised that he wanted to go out at around this time. He knew how hectic it was nowadays, since they were after all planning for a ball on Itachi's return. He couldn't blame them too since he wasn't one to sail often, and if he did, it was for a good reason. His father was the first one to break the silence…

"Sail? And why, may I ask, do you want to sail?" Fugaku asked him

"I just wanted to go explore, since I am quite bored these past few days." He replied

"But you could go out and explore the whole kingdom! Why would you rather want the sea?" his mother complained. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He then approached his mother and sat beside her…

"Mother, I know the kingdom all too well already. But if I would go to the sea… who knows what might be there." He whispered to his mother, hoping she would buy it. His mother just looked away from him, pouting. Fugaku sighed at his wife's antics… she could be so childish sometimes.

"Mikoto." He called out…

"What?" his wife snapped at him, he sighed at her.

"Let Sasuke go."

"But-"

"He can take care of himself already. He's an adult already."

"Exactly mother." Sasuke butted in, Mikoto looked at the both of them and pouted, looking away again.

"At least make him promise he'd return in time for the ball." Both males sighed, Fugaku looked at Sasuke…

"You heard her." He stated

"Of course… I promise." Sasuke replied, and finally went out of his parents' room. He then took a sharp turn on the corridors and arrived at a distant room within the castle.

It was Kakashi's room…

He knocked on it thrice and waited for the door to open…

"Coming right out!" he heard from the other side and leaned on the wall. How long does it take for Kakashi to open the freaking door? He then heard some rustling sheets inside it and some books closing. He sighed… he should've known. He was reading that perverted book again… the door had finally opened already.

"Oh Sasuke, what an honour it is to finally see our ice prince grace us with his presence." Kakashi greeted smiling at him behind his mask…

"What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded

"Oh you know."

"Tsch, anyway prepare the crew." He stated. Kakashi finally took a peek at Sasuke. Was he really serious? He thought Sasuke didn't like to sail, considering its most unexpected weather every now and then.

"We- we're going to sail?"

"Why else would I tell you to assemble the crew?"

"Of course, right away!" Kakashi immediately replied to a smug-looking Sasuke. Sasuke just grunted at the enthusiastic sailor who had taught him everything he knew about the sea, but inwardly smirk. It was nice seeing him happy every once in a while ever since… no… he wouldn't talk about it right now. He was after all… going to sail.

_~MLM~_

**I**n a place underneath the waters was the most beautiful part amongst all the bodies of water. Aside from its coral reefs and other strange species was… Atlantis… and its merpeople. Those were one of the wondrous things that were kept hidden… even now.

_Giggles…_

It could be heard once you listen closely… the currents that flowed underneath the waters had carried it out across the waters. A pair of tails could be seen… swimming in an incredible pace. There was no animal or creature ever discovered that were able to swim that fast… or is there?

"Hurry, big sister… haha!" the younger one laughed

They swam yet again… laughing and giggling and chasing each other towards a sunken ship. Both of them got inside it and started to explore. They picked up the most unusual things… for them.

"Ne, big sister, what do you think this one does?" the younger mermaid asked as she picked up an object that seemed to be a pipe. T he older one approached her slowly, her blue tail smoothly swaying back and forth amongst the currents of the water. She took it from the toddler's smaller hands and examined it herself.

"I am not accustomed to these kinds of things before, Hanabi." She replied, handing it back to her sister, who pouted at her…

"But I thought you're interested in the world above?" she whined, Hinata just sighed at her sister…

"That's exactly the point of being interested." She rebutted. Hanabi resulted to tilting her head to the side, her brown locks swaying along with the water.

"Eh?" she finally stated, still not getting what her sister actually meant.

"My dearest little sister, interest is caused by that of something which is unusual, unknown, yet fascinating for you." She explained

"Oh." Hanabi just replied, Hinata giggled at her. "So, what makes it so fascinating?" Hanabi finally asked her sister. She was always so curious why Hinata wanted so badly to go up, and this was her first time going with Hinata to explore the world up above.

Hinata paused and stopped what she was doing and thought about it. What really did fascinate her with the world up above? Was it their ability to create such strange objects without magic? How about the way they look? Or their activities maybe? Without even knowing she answered…

"Everything." She said dreamily, while Hanabi just stared at her blankly, she giggled and started playing tag with her…

"You're it Hanabi!" she stated and started swimming away from the stunned mermaid…

"Hey, wait for a minute Hinata… that's utterly unfair!" she rebutted and started swimming after her sister anyway. Unbeknownst to them though, a pair of eyes was watching them. It wasn't of a merpeople, but of a witch… the sea witch. She watched them eagerly through one of her magical shells. She wanted so badly to figure out how to extract her revenge, not only on those two beautiful creatures but also to all of their kind…

"Someday… you all will pay." She mumbled to herself as she watched them race towards the kingdom up above without them even knowing where they were going…

They were still busy chasing one another, having the time of their life. They probably forgot about their sunken ship adventure; for they were too busy playing with one another when Hinata suddenly came into a stop…

"Eh? Hinata what is it?" Hanabi asked as she saw her sister stare blankly up ahead, she followed her gaze. Indeed it was a sight to behold, even if they couldn't see it quite clearly for the waves keep coming. They could see it at the top that it was huge… magnanimous. Its tops were of red, while the rest was of white… and it was surrounded by lots of huge, floating, brown objects… Hinata quickly swam up, with Hanabi trailing right behind her.

Once they reached the top, they stayed there with their mouths agape. It was a castle… in land… a kingdom! Its walls were white, but there was something engraved in it, it was something that looked like a fan of red and white, while on its shores were ships, with different signs engraved on its sides, Hinata went towards the nearest of it…

It had a label of "Taka" on it, and had a crest similar to the walls. It looked so… majestic. She stared at it in awe, but was snapped out of it when she heard an odd sound, something she hadn't heard underneath… it sounded like a bark, she quickly dove back to the water…

Hanabi on the other hand though, had remained on the surface, and inched closer to the sounds…

"So the young majesty finally found his sea legs huh?" a brown-haired man said, patting a very large creature that was walking beside him. He was talking to a silver-haired guy who wore a mask…

"Indeed, he told me to assemble the crew."

"Did he tell you what for Captain Kakashi?"

"No, he only told me that we were finally going to sail."

"So, who are we getting?"

"No females Kiba and no dogs."

"Aw, but… Akamaru is really angry at me for not walking him." He said, whispering to Kakashi

"Then patch it up."

"But, you would even bring Pakkun with you!"

"Pakkun is small and convenient-"

"And is still a dog." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Kakashi sighed in defeat…

"Alright fine. Akamaru can come." He replied and Kiba jumped, pumping his fists up in the air, along with Akamaru jumping and wagging its tail…

"Yippee! You hear that boy?" he asked, "Arff!" the dog enthusiastically replied, "You're sailing with me!" he replied, and they both danced around each other. Kakashi just rolled his eyes at them, checking out the list of names of the available sailors…

"No one too young also…" he mumbled as he went through the list further, but just as he started checking all the names listed he heard a distant yell calling out for him… he turned around to see who it was…

"Captain Kakashi!" a boy with goggles and a scarf yelled, running up towards him…

"Kiba, you didn't by any chance tell anything to anyone about our little secret right?"

"Eh? About the sail?" he asked him, still patting Akamaru

"Yeah, that secret." Kakashi nodded, still waiting for an answer

"Um, I told Naruto, he was pestering me about what we talked about, so I just said it. Why?"

"Because Konohamaru is going towards us-" but didn't get to finish when the yelling became louder…

"Captain Kakashi!"

Hanabi looked at the incoming source of noise; it was too loud for her liking. Why was this creature even yelling this loud anyway? She looked at him, glaring at first but was soon frozen on her spot. There… running in her direction was a young male… he was by far the most handsome being she had ever seen. She just stayed there in broad daylight, out in the open sea, forgetting their most important rule to never be seen, just looking at him…

Hinata was so busy talking to herself… not realizing she was all alone…

"I really am sorry for taking you up there Hanabi. Father is so going to be angry once he finds out that- Hanabi?" she said finally turning around, "Hanabi?" she asked again, spinning around, guessing she was just hiding, yet there was nowhere to hide. She was in a very large place… no coral reefs… the sea was wide… and she was… alone.

"Oh no." she muttered and began swimming back to where she last saw her sister, very fast. Her tail was swishing to its maximum speed already, hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

Hanabi on the other hand was inching bit by bit closer and closer to the peculiar two tail creatures standing upright on a dry place. She didn't care what she was or how they would react if they saw her… all she cared about was learning what they are, and who they are… and how to be _one _of them…

Hinata finally surfaced on the water and finally saw Hanabi a great deal close to the strange beings, without a second thought she dove down the sea and grabbed her sister down…

"Ah!"

'_Splash!'_

Four heads turned towards the sea, and saw some traces of water ripples. Akamaru approached and barked at the sea, while Kakashi went near it…

"What was that?" Konohamaru asked both guys stared at him. Kakashi looked at Kiba; they shared a look for a moment until Kakashi went back to the shore and ruffled Konohamaru's hair…

"It was nothing. Now go back to the castle."

"But-" Kakashi gave him a stern look, "Fine." He grumbled, and glumly walked towards the castle.

"We should probably go inside already." Kakashi said, Kiba just stood there and watched the sea continuously…

"Kiba!" he hissed, he snapped out

"Coming! Come on boy. There's nothing to see." And they finally went back inside…

Meanwhile, Hinata was struggling to keep Hanabi underneath the surface. Hanabi kept wriggling out of her grasps…

"Hanabi stop!" she hissed

"Please I have to go back up!" and she finally broke free, but when she finally resurfaced she was disappointed when she saw nobody. Hinata finally came up…

"Hanabi! You know that someone could've seen you!" she scolded, Hanabi just glared at her a bit. Hinata took some paces back. Hanabi never glared at her… finally, Hanabi went down the sea, she followed her…

"You shouldn't have come; I can handle myself you know!" Hanabi said once they were both underwater already. Hinata looked at her…

"What is the matter with you?!" she asked, clearly concerned why her sister was acting that way…

The sea witch on the other hand, was amused by what she was seeing…

"So… the young mermaid fancies the boy. Hmm, this should be interesting. I've never seen a mermaid in love with a human…" she muttered, talking to herself. She turned around, and sat on her stone. She clasped her hands together and kept on watching the both of them, with a devious grin…

'_This is going to be fun.' _She thought…

Hinata was still swimming after her sister…

"Hanabi… Hanabi stop this instant!" she screamed. All the fishes that were near them swum away as quickly as they can, while the sky crackled, the waves shook. Hanabi halted, she was being plain stupid. She shouldn't be acting like this. Hinata was only doing it to protect her, if she hadn't come…

"Sorry Hinata… I, I didn't mean to." She said apologetically, Hinata went near her and pulled her into a tight embrace…

"Never do that again!" she said whispering in her ear, "Come on… we should get back." She stated and started swimming towards Atlantis.

"Should we tell father?" Hanabi asked, Hinata looked at her sister…

"I-I… sigh, we'll see." She replied. She really didn't know what to do or answer if her father would ask her where they were, all she cared about right now was that Hanabi was safe…

Meanwhile, in Atlantis, the kingdom was abuzz by what had just recently happened. They knew that something had happened, but didn't really know what exactly, but one thing was for sure… it was one of their princesses. Only the royalties had a magical connection to the weather… to the sea. They could make the sea do as they please according to what they feel, that was why they were frantically searching for them. They couldn't be found… _yet_.

"Has anyone seen one of my daughters yet?" the king of the sea, Hiashi asked, getting quite more anxious every second he didn't hear any news of his daughters' location.

"No sire, not yet as of the moment, but we are doing our very best." One of the guards said

"Yet your best is still not enough. Search more… and farther."

"Of course sire, right away." And the guard swam away, continuing in its search…

"Where are those two?" he mumbled onto himself, and returned to the great hall of his Atlantis. He sat on his throne and waited for some news of their location… and probably arrival.

"Sire, your daughters are here!" a dark, shoulder length haired mermaid announced to him and he nodded towards her…

"Thank you Shizune, you are dismissed."

"Of course, sire." And she left. Both girls approached their father steadily. Their father wasn't very pleased of their adventure today… not one bit…

**-Few minutes later-**

"Now, where were you?" he asked both of them. They instantly locked with each other's eyes. Should they tell? If they would he'd probably ban them to go up. But if they wouldn't, he'd never stop until he gets some answers. Hinata had finally come to a decision…

"We went to the sunken ship, Father." Hinata finally answered

"Sunken ship?" he asked yet again, "Why ever do you need to go near such a hideous thing?"

"It's not hideous nor are the creatures that made it!" Hanabi answered, but silenced herself immediately the second she knew what she had just said. She just practically said that they went up above and explored! The sea shook, along with her defence on these said creatures…

"You… went up?" Hiashi addressed to Hinata. Hinata squirmed under her father's gaze. This was a moment of terror. The sky had begun to darken and crackle. Hiashi was mad at them… particularly her… she was after all… the eldest. She should've known better. She shouldn't have made Hanabi come up with her… she almost got caught… got exiled…

"Hanabi." He said in a low voice, the sky begun to grumble…

"Y-yes f-father?" she asked

"Go back to your shell."

"O-of c-c-course." She replied and swam away as if her life depended on it. Hinata was left alone to deal with her father's rage. She always was the receiver of his anger.

"Hinata." He growled

"Yes father?" she said, trying to make her voice sound calm, yet it was quickly failing

"What did I tell you?" the sky crackled, "Not. To. Go. Up." He stated, making the sky grumble once again. Hinata fidgeted a habit she never once got rid of. It helped ease her nerves whenever she was at her father's mercy; it was a distraction, making her avoid looking in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry father."

"Sorry is not going to bring back something delicate such as yourselves if something was to happen to the both of you!" the lightning cracked, Hinata flinched. Why was the weather always so attached to their emotions? It made things all the more… dramatic… effective.

"You should've known better." He remarked

"Forgive me father, but I merely thought-"

"Yes, you merely thought, but what did you think about?! You thought about something irrational, dangerous just so that you could feed your adventurous soul!" waves started crashing harder…

"Please father, I truly am sorry!" rain started to fall, Hinata was biting back the tears forming in her eyes.

"From now on you are to never go up there!" he shouted, the lightning crackled more, "You and Hanabi and forever banned, do you understand?!"

"Yes!" she immediately answered, clearly frightened by her father…

"You are to be the next ruler of this sea Hinata; I only want you to know… what's best." And he finally eased down, the sea along with him, and so was the sky…

'_How is trapped in this underworld best?' _she thought to herself. Her father finally dismissed her and she went to her shell directly. She cried on her soft cushion. It wasn't fair at all. She couldn't understand why her father never wanted both of them to go up. It was amazing up above… you could see the sun… watch the stars and the moon… do funny things with their two legs, and create such wondrous things! Yet despite all of this, her father seemed to be only bitter by it. She wiped her face, and decided to sleep it off.

"_Yes… sleep child… you'll get to see your beloved world above… soon." _The sea witch whispered in her dreams… both…. hers… and Hanabi's dream. She dreamt of finally living there, while Hanabi dreamt of a certain young human… called Konohamaru.

"_Sweet dreams."_

**There you go guys! There was supposed to be more content in chapter 1 but it was too long already… so I decided to cut it in half :3**

**I hope you aren't disappointed **** Please review :D **

**Suggestions are still open… I really haven't see yet the whole outcome :/**

**So your ideas can also become helpful! :D Criticisms are welcome too… if you have observed anything wrong and want me to improve more -.- **


	2. Arguments and Opportunities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters :3**

_~MLM~_

_Summary:_

_ In the under waters, she lived as a mermaid. But what if her father got sick and the only cure was stolen? What if the guy that she saved from the shipwreck's family has it? Will he find out it was she who saved him and help her retrieve the cure? Or will that fact be hidden from him… forever?_

_~MLM~_

Chapter 2:

It was already dawn, and no one seemed to be awake yet. All, except one…

Hanabi.

She couldn't sleep, every time she closes her eyes all she could see was the one person she was most anxious to meet… hear… see once again. Konohamaru. She sighed… that was his name; no matter what she did she couldn't get him out of her mind. What was she to do? She couldn't think of anything else except to go up once again. She quickly got out of her shell and went towards Hinata…

"Psst!" Hinata stirred from her sleep. Yet she still didn't wake up…

"Psst!" it repeated, and she now slowly opened her eyes. It was blurry at first, but once her eyes adjusted to the environment, she saw clearly that it was Hanabi, hovering above her…

"Hina, come on, everyone is still asleep!" she said in a whisper…

"Hm? Whe-where are we going?" she asked as she outstretched her hand, yawning in the process…

"Up above silly." Hanabi replied

"A-above?" she said, still yawning, "Why, why do you want to go up?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Hanabi hesitated for a moment. To tell or not to tell? She knew she should've told Hinata but maybe she would be disgusted at her… but on the upside, Hinata is fascinated about up above, so maybe she'd accept, but there was a big possibility that she might be forced to tell right? She shook her head… she shouldn't be thinking of her sister like that. Hinata trusted her, so she should do the same, after all, she was the one that blurted out where they were… and Hinata had gotten the blame.

"I, uh, want to see something." She finally replied…

"And what is that _something_?" Hinata asked, Hanabi fidgeted. Hinata raised her eyebrow… was Hanabi… hiding something?

"Hanabi…" she called out…

"Hmm?"

"You know… you can tell me anything." Hanabi for a while looked a bit guilty… she then finally looked up and stared straight to Hinata's eyes…

"I want to see someone…again."

"Someone?" Hinata mumbled, her eyes widened in realization, "Goodness! You want to see a human?!" she exclaimed…

"Shhh! Not too loud!" Hanabi reprimanded, "Please, Hinata, just one more time." She pleaded

"Hanabi, do you even think of the consequences that might happen if we were to be seen by humans?! We could be in danger!" she hissed at her. Hanabi looked down and clenched her fists… if Hinata wasn't approving of her going up and wasn't going to be accompanied by her, the she'd do it by herself!

"Fine." Hanabi said in a low voice

"What?"

"I said fine! If you're not going with me then I'll go by myself!" and she quickly swam away from Hinata, startling her…

"Hana-Hanabi!" she hissed, but Hanabi was too far away, "Ugh! How stubborn could she get?" she muttered before swimming after her sister.

The sea witch was by far amused with what she was seeing. She was always awake, never sleeping. It was fun watching families' ruin each other with their own selfish desires, even more fun if it was a loathed enemy who was having such a turmoil in their midst. She sighed and hushed herself, and decided to switch her shells, she should probably be checking on the king. She approached a different shell, larger than the first, and opened it…

"Sire… it's getting worse." A blonde haired woman stated at a bad-looking state king. The king coughed a bit…

"Tell me… what should I do?"

"Prepare your daughters, your majesty; at least they'll know what's coming."

"After their stunt yesterday?" Hiashi asked, his brow furrowing, "I don't think so." He said and shooked his head in disapproval

"We'll guide them!"

"I think you're rather forgetting… I do have a nephew." He stated the medic widened her eyes…

"N-Neji? You want Neji, your highness, to take over?"

"If Hinata is still, and evidently not yet ready, then yes, Tsunade, I want him to take my place." He stated.

"Then I guess there is no choice is there?" she stated, Hiashi looked at her…

"What do you mean… by _no choice_?"

"There is still one option, sire, but you might not like it." She stated, he inched a bit closer…

"Tell me, what is this option?"

"Sigh, you can be cured," his eyes brightened, "But it's location of the cure is… as of now unknown." She continued…

"Is there really no one you can think of that knows of its location?" he asked, she stayed silent for a little while.

"There is, save one creature that does." She finally answered

"Who?" he asked urgently. She turned and faced him…

"The witch." His eyes dimmed for a moment after hearing the answer. The sea witch jumped in joy. They were talking about her! She laughed at their demise; she sat back down at ease on her stone… awaiting the king's reply. What should he do? Ask for help and be cured, in exchange that she will have what she wants? Or will he stay ill; refusing to accept the thing they most needed… her knowledge to their long lost and only cure? Either way, she gets something good out of it…

"No… we won't be asking her help!" he hissed at her

"This is no time for your own selfish pride Hiashi!"

"This isn't selfish! You know what she did Tsunade! You've lived longer than I." he stated…

"Indeed I have. Which is why I'm telling you that you that suck in all your pride and ask for her help!"

"She'll want something in return!" as much as she hated to continue eavesdropping on their petty conversation she had to get back on those two princesses who swam off to the kingdom up above unnoticed. She closed it and then approached the previous shell she was watching… but before her tentacles could even grab it, she felt an incredible jolt up her body… binding her with chills. She then turned sharply away from all her magic shells, and crawled up to her cave, where there lied a very mossy… large, black shell… it was glowing. It never glowed. It meant only one thing. She closed her eyes and listened to it intently…

"_I summon thee… dark witch of the sea… make yourself known… and help me."_

She opened her eyes once again. Strange, she didn't know there was still someone alive that knew of her existence. She didn't even know that someone still knew how to summon her… at all. Who was this that knew of her very existence, and how did he come to know of that enchantment? After all, she casted it far away already and made sure it was forever hidden so that no one could be able to fully summon her. She growled… the very existence of this one was a hindrance to her plans. She inhaled deeply and exhaled a puff of smoke… which gradually expanded and thickened around her. When the smoke finally cleared, she was already in a different place.

It was dry she noted… v_ery _dry. She attempted to move but it was quite hard. She finally looked up and saw a hooded figure approaching her. She stood up straight and proud. She was after all, indebted to _help _him… whoever it is. The person got closer and but all she could see was the hood that covered half his face. She then procured a dagger, suddenly appearing on her hand, and pointed it towards him…

"Take your hood of." She demanded, and the person obliged. Once it was removed she was greeted by a mask. She raised her brows…

"Careful aren't we?" she stated…

"You are after all… a witch." He replied. She chuckled. He was smart. He was cautious. She couldn't find out who he is. She needed a face to know who he truly is, and know all his desires…

"What is your name?" she asked, finally dropping her dagger to her side. He stepped closer…

"Tobi." He plainly replied. She raised her brows at him once again. A person's name after all was his own. Another thing she needed to have the utmost advantage in dealing with her clients. This one was either a fool to give away his name… or a rather cunning one.

"It isn't really your name is it?" she finally stated. He looked amused…

"What gave me away?" he asked, she just smirked at him for a brief moment…

"So… what is it that you want my help for?"

"I've read in legends that the sea had a cure… a cure that could heal any sickness, and revive the dead… with just a few drops." He stated, circling around her. She stared at him warily…

"Why do you need it?" she asked, "Why do you need the cure?"

"For… personal reasons." He answered. She eyed him intently, now she was really interested what this _personal _reason was. True, she was entitled to help him, but in what manner was up to her. Nothing binds her to the one who had summoned except to help him with his desires. She wasn't entirely his puppet.

Should she… or should she not tell him where the cure is and how to procure it? She decided to play with him more…

"It was said that it was long lost at sea, no one ever found it." She replied, he stiffened. Was all his hard work gone therefore? Wasn't she a witch? She probably is hiding it from him, and was just playing with him…

"Do you think of me as a fool?" he asked her sounding menacing…

"Oh, young lad no. I do not think of such things."

"Then tell me where it is!" he demanded at her. She glared at him. Was he really not buying her little act? Funny, it always seemed to be her trump card. After all, she was a creature of wits, which is why she was entitled as a witch…

"I cannot give it to you." She replied

"Why can you not?!"

"It is because I do not have it! If you haven't heard me a while ago, then I shall repeat it again… it's lost!" she replied. He backed up a bit and lost his composure. He started pacing back and forth, the witch eyeing him more.

"How do I find it?" he finally asked, sounding helpless. She raised her brows at him, he was too amusing…

"Oh, desperate are we?"

"Just tell me where it is!" he finally shouted at her. She was taken aback. Did he just scream at her? How ungrateful! She glared at him more… he must, after all, consider himself lucky that she hasn't killed him yet. Oh yes, she can kill him. He just after all, needed her _help _and she could always choose not to tell him where the cure is…

"You're quite desperate for an itty bitty cure." She finally replied, creating a smoke around her lower torso, and when the smoke cleared, she had legs already; instead on tentacles… she walked towards Tobi…

"What… what do you mean?" he whispered as it was her turn to circle him…

"Oh yes," she whispered in his ear, "there is only a bit of a cure left." She finished…

"Then go and replicate it." He suggested…

"Oh, I have tried my dear, but I lack a voice of a mermaid… an heir mermaid." She stated…

"Mermaid?" he asked in confirmation, she nodded, "Why do you need a voice of a… mermaid?"

"Because it is the sole ingredient." She whispered, "So who shall I give it to?" she asked playfully at him, he clenched his fists… she was really getting on his nerves! If she wasn't a witch and knew of its location he could just kill her right now!

"What do you mean? Of course you should give it to me!" he demanded, losing his cool once again.

"Nah-uh… the king is sick. I could use it for my own gain." She stated, playing with him more… he was really getting worked up so much. Why did he really need that cure? Why is it that he was so determined and was willing to go this far just to gain the cure?

"I could help you in return to gain whatever you want." He reasoned…

"I want the sea… you cannot give me the sea…" she stated, turning away from him and continued to think. At this point she is inclined to help him, but his conditions are something that would get in the way of what she wants. She'd have to think of a way to get rid of him… but how? It was risky… too risky. If she'd give him the cure and withheld the cure from the mermaids, surely their beloved king would die, but he still had three suitable successors. If they do find out that she gave it to a mere human, they could go on a rampage, and she'd be back to square one on her revenge.

'_Think… think!' _she repeatedly hissed at herself mentally.

"Please tell me." He pleaded; dropping down on the sand… she stared at him finally, breaking out from her thoughts. Why should she give him its location? She couldn't think possibly of anything else of how it could be benefiting her. Sure the youngest heir was in love with a human, the eldest fascinated and wants to live up above, yet frankly; there was still the issue of his nephew. She still had yet to figure out what he'll do if they'd go missing. And then it hit her! Oh this was a blessing in disguise, she smirked… this just got way too easy… she finally kneeled in front of him and raised his chin up to face her…

"Fret not Tobi, I shall tell you where it is." He finally looked up expectantly at her, she smirked inwardly. She was starting to like this guy already. He was too easy to manipulate, it seems so that their contract was _mutually _beneficial …

"You will?" he asked her immediately, she nodded…

"Aye." She stood up

"Where is it?" he asked standing up as well…

"Sail to the far east… for two days and two nights, then go to depths of the sea, where you'll find a chest… a chest with a lock, inside it is the cure." She answered him, "For now, my work here is done. Summon me again when you have it." And she then started walking towards the sea…

"Wait, how is it that you were able to know where it is before the mermaids knew?" he asked her, she halted, and replied nonetheless, yet wasn't looking at him…

"My eyes are… _special _and it is the reason why I got to it first. Plus with my magic… I hid it from anyone who dare go near it." She answered, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll survive." She finally answered. Tobi widened his eyes in realization. He chuckled mentally…

'_I see… I see it now so clearly.' _He thought, "By the way," he called out, "You have such pretty _eyes_." He heard her gasp inaudibly, yet he had a sharp hearing. He smirked behind his mask. She may be a witch, and have the one information he needed… but he too had information that she so desperately wants to forget of… her real identity.

'_This sure is a dog eat dog world… isn't it?'_ he thought and looked up ahead on the sky. The sun was rising; he should probably get inside already…

_~MLM~_

He finally woke up when he felt the sun's rays hit his face. He stretched his arms out wide and yawned. He sat up on the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes. Yesterday, there'd been a short storm, maybe he shouldn't be sailing at all, and the ships by now are probably wrecked! He sighed and got up… what was he thinking? Is he really that afraid of the sea? What reason did he have to fear it anyway? His brother was doing it right now! His father did it already! His mother… well that part he didn't really know if she really did went to sea already, but probably she did already.

He finally got out of his room, and went down to go out and look at the sea. Once he finally reached the shore he was relieved when the ships weren't destroyed. It was troublesome to have it repaired. He then sat down near the waters, removing his footwear. He soaked his feet, and looked up at the sky. He wondered often if the legends were true that the sea and the weather were really controlled by the merpeople. If it was, what were they feeling yesterday? Is it really going to be alright to enter into their territory? He shuddered at the thought… there was no way they'd be existing. It was just some old folklore… no one ever really had proof that what they were saying true. But if there was no proof and it was all but made up… then how in the world were they able to come up with such things, and very much detailed ones?

He shook the thoughts out of his head. This was a pointless debate of his two minds… the logical one and the irrational one. He should be thinking about his upcoming sail, and getting back in time for Itachi's return. He really did miss his brother. He wondered, how much did he change? Had he change as much as Obito did? There were so many questions in his mind already, yet there will be a time for it to be answered.

"I figured you'd be here." He heard and turned to look to his right…

"Uncle- I mean, Tobi." He corrected, "What is it?"

"We should probably sail tomorrow at dawn already." He stated. Sasuke looked at him…

"Dawn? Why so early?"

"Um, it's a long story. Besides, we'd have to get back in time for your brother's return, don't we?" Obito said and stood up, stretching a hand out to Sasuke, who took it…

"We leave at dawn then?"

"Yes… we leave at dawn." Sasuke nodded at him and then went off to a different direction…

'_I'm sorry if I have to use you Sasuke… I just can't wait any more.' _He thought to himself, and actually felt disgusted by himself. He was tricking a family for goodness sake! Yes, he was used to tricking other people, but it was different if you were tricking a family… it made you feel rotten to your very core… but he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't live on anymore… he tried taking his life on the crusade, yet he couldn't do it. That's why he knew he didn't have any other choice left… but to do this horrid thing.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stopped right outside of Kakashi's room already, and had been knocking on it for three minutes now. What on earth was taking him so long? He knocked on it again. There was still nothing. He growled and ran his hands on through his hair. He groaned, and placed his ear on the door. He could hear some sheets rustling, and bumping inside, along with some curses muttered on the other side of the door. He sighed; he should have figured… he was probably engrossed again in that book of his. The door finally opened…

"Ah, Sasuke, what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked, quite oblivious of Sasuke's deathly glare directed towards him.

"You kept me waiting." Sasuke stated plainly at him.

"Ah, I was busy with something." He replied

"Somehow I find it hard to believe."

"Aw, don't you trust me?"

"No… at least not in your petty little excuses." Sasuke stated, "We both know you've been reading that perverted book of yours again."

"So what did you come here for?"

"Send word to all the crew members that we are moving out by dawn tomorrow."

"How soon." Kakashi stated

"Yes."

"But why so early?"

"I, uh, I just want to get back in time for Itachi's return." He answered; Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. He knew how much Sasuke always was looking forward to Itachi's return. For many years he's been looking forward to Itachi's letters, and maybe a word of his return, yet for many years also he was always left dismayed when he still wasn't coming home. That is until two weeks ago, when Itachi's latest letter informed them of his return. Finally Sasuke had left him. He closed the door.

Once he reached his table, he started writing down the letter of information where it told them of their leave at dawn. Once he was done writing it, he gave it Pakkun, and the mutt happily obliged to his master's orders. He left the door open, and went back to his table. There lay beneath all the layers of books and a paper…was his journal. It was the journal he kept when he was in his last crusade. It happened many years ago too, even before Itachi had left for his crusade.

That was a crusade he never wished to be repeated. It hadn't ended well. It left him traumatized, yet he must face it. He may not be able to have done it successfully last time, but he promises to make it back to the kingdom complete. He caressed the edges of the journal; many memories of the crusade flooded his mind. But there was only one thing he could still evidently remember. And up until now, it was the sole reason why he never forgot the crusade…

'_Rin.'_ He thought. This time, definitely, he will protect his crew. He promises it.

_~MLM~_

**S**he had finally arrived back to her cave. Her _errand _a while ago was tiring… and frustrating. How dare that mortal know of her identity?! Wherever did he acquire that knowledge? She couldn't think of anything else that has happened when she casted her spell out. Even so, she can't remember anyone from the merpeople ever go up either, much less a royal. Well there were two of them right now who are fond of going up, but they never get caught or seen…

Speaking of those two, she better get back on those two and see what they've been doing. She then quickly went to her shells and retrieved the shell which shows her the two sisters. She then sat on her stone and opened it…

"Hanabi please, just let it go already." Hinata pleaded with her, Hanabi just shook her head all the more, and kept on crying. Hinata groaned in frustration. What was she to do with her sister now? Even she knew how ridiculous she sounds trying to convince her sister to not go up anymore and just forget about the boy. She finally engulfed her sister with a hug. Hanabi just sobbed harder…

"Hush now Hanabi, hush… look I'm sorry if this is too sudden but I can't disobey father yet again." She explained…

"Why did it have to be now?" Hanabi whined at her…

"Look," Hinata said, raising Hanabi's eyes to meet with hers…

"If it makes you feel any better… I'll try to reason out with father to allow you to see this man again."

"No!" Hanabi blurted out, "Father will…" she trailed on, before she started crying once more. Hinata comforted her again.

"Now, now… let's go back shall we? We'll figure this out once the time comes." Hinata said, and started moving her from her spot, yet Hanabi slipped from her fingers once again. Hinata stopped and looked at her dearest little sister…

"I… I need to think more time to… to be alone." She stated, Hinata gave her a knowing look, "I'll stay down… I promise." Hinata's eyes softened upon hearing it. Hanabi never breaks her promises, she thought. So she left her alone, contented she would stay down for their father's sake. She happily swam away from her, while Hanabi stared at her retreating form. Once she had left, Hanabi looked up above…

'_I could always go up… Hinata wouldn't notice.' _She thought, _'No, I promised her.' _She then decided to just stay there for a while. Maybe she could clear her mind a bit…

She laid down on the sea floor, and started feeling the currents all around her. She closed her eyes and started to hum a smoothing song for her to fill the silence around. For a moment it was only her, but then after sometime she started to hear some squishing and giggles, nearing her. She opened her eyes, and met an unfamiliar face. She sat up and looked at her…

"Who are you?" she asked to the stranger. She just giggled at her…

"My dear, in your place, you know me so well." She replied at her. Hanabi continued to stare her down, hoping that she would quiver to her satisfaction, yet she seemed to not be fazed by it one bit. It was odd, merpeople usually tend to get nervous whenever she'd stare down at them, and it meant she wasn't approving of their presence. She then decided maybe it was best if she'd just take in her appearance. She was slender, but her lower body was of tenacious tentacles. She'd have to be careful; otherwise she might not be able to get away. She distanced herself…

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion, she still didn't know what she meant. She had not met a creature like her before. What was it that her people use to call these creatures? Somehow she couldn't remember… _yet_.

"Oh, don't be afraid, my dear. I only came here to… _help _you, with your little dilemma." She answered her, Hanabi tilted her head to the side… what dilemma was she talking about? As if reading her mind, the peculiar creature giggled at her once more…

"My, you indeed are young. What is it that made you come here… _Hanabi_?" she asked, she widened her eyes in shock. Who was she? How was it that she knew of her name?

"How do you know my name?!" Hanabi hissed at her. She just chuckled…

"I know a lot more things than you do." She just replied, preferring to keep her in the dark a little more for… _amusement _purposes. Hanabi glared at her. She knew she was being played, and she was being played too well. She couldn't think of anything else to counter her remarks, making her succeed. She groaned mentally. It'd be useless trying to outwit her, she knows only a few about the creature, frankly, and she knows nothing of her, yet this creature? She probably knows… a lot.

"As I was saying," she continued on, "I'm here to offer you my help." She stated.

"What help?"

"I can make you human." She stated plainly. With those five words, Hanabi's world seemed to come into an abrupt stop. Her words kept on repeating within her head. She refused, no couldn't believe that this person actually knew, and can make her human! Her father never dared to speak in front of them about transfigurations, probably to keep them from knowing any of it. She glared at the stranger.

"How could you possibly do that?" she demanded, authority held in her voice. The woman raised her brows at her…

'_Amusing.' _She thought

"I understand your suspicions," she stated, "knowing that your dear father, the king, never told you about any of this strange… yet convenient magic." She finished looking at the young mermaid through the corner of her eyes…

"Think about it." She quickly said…

"Huh?"

"Tell me your answer by tomorrow… we can work something out." She stated before turning away.

"Wait!" Hanabi called out, "How do I find you?" the stranger smirked to herself, happy how the conversation was turning into…

"Read again the legends about the sea witch… _princess_." She stated, "I'll be waiting." And then she disappeared in a puff. Hanabi stayed rooted to her place. She had just made contact with the most dangerous creature on the whole wide world… the sworn enemy her father told her and Hinata to be cautious about. Yet here she was, very open… unguarded from her. She wondered if accepting the offer would make her a bad person… she also wondered if that would make her an enemy as well. But how did love, in the first place, become a crime? Wasn't love good too? So did this mean the witch was also good? She couldn't think straight anymore. It was probably best if she had gone with Hinata in the first place…

"_I'll be waiting." _Her words rang in her mind. Now the problem was…

What should she answer?

**Hey guys! This is my concluded chapter 2 :3 thank you so much for reviewing my first chapter, even though it was cut in half. :3 I have a busy schedule in these two months, please understand if I won't be able to update in a while… I am so sorry if I haven't updated my older stories! I promise it won't be left idle… Ideas are welcome. And don't forget to review!**

**Thank you to the following:**

_SaiHei, Guest, NarutoNineTaleFox, oWOLFiEo, Mistress Hinata, Iona1949, Mel…_

**Thank you so much for reviewing! :3**

**Anyhow 'til next time! ;D**


	3. Going back and Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters :3**

_~MLM~_

_Summary:_

_In the under waters, she lived as a mermaid. But what if her father got sick and the only cure was stolen? What if the guy that she saved from the shipwreck's family has it? Will he find out it was she who saved him and help her retrieve the cure? Or will that fact be hidden from him… forever?_

_~MLM~_

Chapter 3:

It was already dark when Hanabi had returned to the kingdom. Everyone was already fast asleep. She went directly to her shell. It glowed when it sensed her presence, and then opened up for her. She then sat on it. The witch's words still pondering in her head.

'_What should I do?' _she thought. She had a day anyway to think it over… a day to figure out what the witch's motive was… what her plans are… why she's doing it… but above all… what'll happen to her if she did accept. There were so many questions… so many possibilities, but only one chance. She has one chance to be with the one she loves… one chance to change her fate that could possibly last forever… and possibly just one chance before she'd let it slip away.

She sighed, how could it be this hard?! Ever since she saw him, she had always dreamt of becoming one of them so that there would be no more boundaries… but now that the possibility finally presented itself to her… she is now having second thoughts. Surely it would have been easier if she asked someone she trusted about their opinion on the matter right? But who should she ask? Hinata? No, she shouldn't. As far as she knew, Hinata was already in deep… very deep trouble already. Thanks to her on the other day…

She quietly sulked on her shell. What about her father? Should she ask him if there was any transfiguration spells that could make you human? What would he think? Probably would deny the existence of such magic. She groaned…

'_How did I get myself into this mess?' _she thought. She should have been more careful, perhaps she should never have gone treasure hunting with her sister, then maybe she would never had seen the boy. Why was life under the sea so hard? With all the magic around them, it would probably have been easier… it could have been easier, but it had become the other way around. It made life more complicated… more miserable… more chaotic…

She plopped her back on the shell bed… it was late, and she was tired. Maybe some rest and sleep would help her sort out some things tomorrow... but she couldn't sleep alone…

_~MLM~_

The sea witch was watching Hanabi very carefully. It had been a while since she cast that transfiguration spell, and it was draining her power. That transfiguration she did while she was on land was only temporary, she didn't know if she could deal with a full transfiguration…

'_I really need that trident!' _she thought, and then crawled back to her very own throne. She rested her head on her hands and rubbed her temples. This was a very frustrating and complicated plan, probably the most devious of all her plans… but also the most power-draining. She could even risk getting herself killed…

'_Ha, killed,' _she mentally scoffed, _'__**they **__made sure I wouldn't'_ she thought, and then stood up, and crawled towards her big cauldron-like stone. She then hovered her hand above it, and it showed her Hanabi's sleeping form. She grinned deviously on it, she still, after all, had some strength left, she could cast a simple spell on her…

That night Hanabi had dreamt of her and her beloved human… only this time… they were both human.

_~MLM~_

Sasuke awoke when he felt the wind's coldness pass through him. He sat up from his bed, and rubbed his eyes. He looked up to the dark bluish sky already. He mentally groaned. How could he forget that today was the day he was going to set sail to the sea? He hadn't even felt himself sleep. He sighed and stretched his hands outwards, after that he ruffled his hair and yawned. He heard a knock on his door…

"Come in." he faintly replied. His door opened revealing his uncle, Obito, who had once again worn his mask. Sasuke stood up from his bed and then got his cape…

"Nice to see you awake." Obito said

"I wouldn't want to be late for my first crusade." He replied

"Very well then, shall we?"

They both walked out of his room, but not before Sasuke left a bit of a note on his pillow. He didn't notice though that Obito eyed the letter warily. He closed the door, deciding to leave the letter. They both went down and came to stop in front of a room. Sasuke raised his fist to knock, but then no one answered; he knocked again… still no answer. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He tired to open the door, but it was no use. It was locked. He stepped back then went to the hinges of the door. It opens outwards anyway, it'll be easy to remove the bolts on it and pry the door open.

Once the door had opened, it revealed a very messy room. Obito noticed it immediately, but the inhabitant of the room was nowhere to be found…

"What are we doing in _this _room?" he asked Sasuke, who started shuffling dome stuffs on the desk…

"I'm checking to see if Kakashi had gone already."

"What are you doing then?" he asked, still eyeing Sasuke shuffle some papers over.

"Finding some proof."

"What proof?"

"Proof that he indeed left already. He never goes anywhere without his dirty book." Sasuke answered, and then turned towards the door already. "Come on, it's not here." Both Uchiha went out. But before Sasuke could fully return the door to how it once was, he saw a little brown journal placed neatly on the messy bed sheets…

'_I wonder what that is.' _He thought, and then finally returned the door back. He turned around and saw his uncle waiting for him.

"Come on, time to meet the crew." He said and they both went outside already. In the meantime, Kakashi was already waiting for them along with the crew on the deck. He was hoping a while ago that Sasuke wouldn't cancel this time as he usually does. He always changes his mind by the last minute, but he had a really good feeling it was different this time. Last time he felt different… it ended badly. He shook his thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't be pessimistic; the prince is after all, going to be sailing with them. The whole kingdom would panic.

Then he saw two figures in the fog. He recognized the other as Sasuke, but failed to recognize the masked man beside him, although he did look familiar...

"Good morning, young majesty." He greeted as he went down the ship. Sasuke gave him a curt nod.

"So… who's this?" he asked, gesturing to the masked man. He saw Sasuke and the masked man exchange glances, but failed to notice the hesitant look in Sasuke's eyes…

"He's, uh," Sasuke said, "A friend of mine… Tobi." He said. Kakashi outstretched his hands outwards the newcomer…

"Hatake Kakashi at your service." He greeted, Tobi just looked at his hand, then to Sasuke, then back at his hand. He raised his head and looked at him…

"Tobi does not like this Kakashi guy." Tobi said, and then proceeded to go aboard Taka. Kakashi and Sasuke stared at each other; he gave Sasuke a questioning look. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders at him, and then followed after Tobi. Kakashi sighed, and then followed him…

"Sasuke!" they heard halfway to the deck, Sasuke groaned, and then glared at Kakashi…

"Seriously?" he asked him, Kakashi just smiled…

"I thought a bit of noise wouldn't be so bad."

"Who else are on board?"

"Aside from Naruto, there's Kiba, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Shikamaru." He replied. He groaned again, sure, he was fine with Juugo and Shikamaru… but the other three? They were just plain noisy, plus Kiba always brought his dog anywhere. Speaking of dogs…

"Did you bring Pakkun too?" he glumly asked, in which Kakashi smiled even wider at him…

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, "Yes, I did."

"Where are Shino, Sai and Chouji then? I thought you'd be bringing them along too."

"Oh you know," he said, "Shino's bugs are in the mating season. You know how attached he is to them, rather than the sea… Chouji on the other hand…" he said and thought for a while, "I guess he's reason was that he didn't like sea foods… and Sai…" he stopped midway, contemplating if he should tell or not, but Sasuke was glaring at him the longer he stayed silent.

"He's been training under Danzo for quite some time now."

"What?!" he said and frowned. He never liked Danzo from the start, so what was Sai doing with that trash? He growled, his mood had just become worst. Maybe he should have cancelled this crusade…

"Sasuke!" there it was again, coming from below deck. He sighed; at least he knew how to shut up the annoying blonde…

"Sas-"

'_BAM!' _he got punched in the gut by Sasuke again. He dropped to the ground and laid flat on the wooden floor. Everyone else just rolled their eyes. Naruto then rolled to his side…

"Still a bastard as always." Naruto said, still grunting in pain.

"Still an idiot as always." He rebutted

"Hey!"

"Hn."

"Whatever," he said and finally got up, he then place a friendly arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Ready to sail ice prince?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied smirking and Naruto just grinned at him. Maybe not cancelling this sail wasn't so bad after all… who knows what he'll encounter along the way?

"Come on," he said, "I wanna be home before Itachi does."

"Aye captain!" his crew resounded, and they got ready to sail…

_~MLM~_

The sound of waves crashing to the ship resounded in his ears. He knew he'd miss that sound, but all good things come to an end. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. All good things come to an end, but he thought it would have been sooner than later. He didn't realize just how much he was missing until he finally realized just how long he'd been away… he left when Sasuke was still eight years old… and now he was what? Eighteen years old? Had he really been gone that long?

"Itachi." Kisame called out to him, he turned around to see his old friend. At first sight, he pretty much looked like a normal person… at first sight… they all looked like a normal person, but they weren't. They weren't normal at all. Perhaps it was that fact that made him forget for a long time how long they have been away.

"What is it?" he asked

"What if they find out?"

"Find out what?"

"Akatsuki's secret." He said. Itachi looked behind Kisame and saw the other crew members looking at him. There were nine currently on board… originally there were eleven, but he didn't like the first one that left, the second one… disappeared the moment he said he was going back to his kingdom… Konoha.

"Then I guess," he said, turning back to the sea, "It's up to them what'll happen." He said and began going back to the captain's cabin. But before he could go back inside, he turned back again…

"How long has it been, Kisame?"

"How long what has been?"

"How long was Uncle Obito missing now?"

"Oh… probably weeks already, you know, ever since you decided we should go back to Konoha."

"Ah, I see." He then went inside the captain's cabin. Once he finally closed the door, he sat down in front of his desk and stared blankly at the papers scattered on it. Why hadn't he seen it coming? Of all the people why his own uncle? He knew he was trouble, but didn't really realized just how much it was until it was too late. And now his uncle was missing, and who knows where he is now… probably back to Konoha. He really did travel fast when alone, but he couldn't really do things alone very well… that's why he had to use them… his very own uncle tricked them!

He unconsciously clenched his fists… what if his uncle got to Sasuke first? What would happen then? He often wondered how Sasuke is now… it's been ten long years since his seen his little brother… he just hopes that when he comes back then… he wouldn't be too late…

'_Wait for me Sasuke,' _he thought, _'I'm coming back.' _He then prayed…

'_God… don't let it be too late.'_

_~MLM~_

Hinata awoke when she felt someone else on her shell with her. She opened her eyes and then saw her sister sleeping beside her. She smiled and then hugged her in return. She gently stroked her sister's hair, cautious not to wake her up. She stared upwards, she can see that the sun was brightly shining… she wondered what it would be like up above. All of a sudden, she felt her sister stir beside her.

She looked down and saw Hanabi waking up. She then sat up and allowed her sister to stretch for a while. Once she was finished stretching, Hinata sat up and greeted her…

"Good morning sweet little sister." She said, smiling at her…

"Good morning too Hinata." Hanabi replied, still rubbing her eyes. Hinata then got up and twirled, making a small whirlpool of bubbles around her…

"So what do you want to do today?" Hinata asked her, "Still wanna go up above?" Hanabi smiled softly at her sister… she always did know her so well. She shook her head lightly. Hinata raised an eyebrow at her…

"You… don't wanna go up to see your dream man?" she asked Hanabi. Not really sure what made her sister's decision change…

"What happened?" she asked Hanabi, Hanabi just sighed at her.

"Hina… what if there was a way to change… us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… what if we finally had that chance of living up above… would you… grab that opportunity and leave us?" Hanabi asked her. That got Hinata thinking… what if the chance _was_ presented to her… would she then accept it and leave her family… then what? She smiled at her sister and placed an arm around her shoulders…

"I would never leave you behind Hanabi… you know that."

"But what if you fell in love with a human?" she said, Hinata could see a hopeful look in her eyes, probably a hope that Hinata could provide her with the correct answer… Hinata smiled at her sister softly…

"Well…" she said, "Maybe I would… maybe I wouldn't… it depends really." She said

"Depends on what?"

"What I really want." She said, "Listen Hanabi, I'd understand if you want to be with the human… I won't go against your wishes… but just remember I'll always support you no matter what. If you found that opportunity then great… you can always use it, but if you only have one chance," she said, "then you better take it… because it's better to know that you've tried than not having to try at all." She said, and smiled back to her sister. She kissed Hanabi's forehead and then got up from their sitting position…

"I'll go and get breakfast ready." And she left Hanabi alone in the reefs. Hanabi then smiled sadly at her sister's retreating form… should she then ask one more question? Should she then say that it was the sea witch that offered her a chance to be with the man of her dreams… maybe her answer would change into something more definite…

She shook her head… after reading all those things about the sea witch… she'd be asking for something in return, but the question now is, what is she going to ask for exchange?

_~MLM~_

"I obviously don't see a reason why you are bringing this up now." The sea witch said, rolling her eyes at one of her sea shells…

"_Well, you mentioned that there was a lock on that chest, I need to know now what the key is to that lock!" _Tobi said at her through one of the shells she sent him at dawn, when she remembered she had no way of contact to him. She sighed and rested her head on one of her hands…

"I really can't remember if the chest was locked in the first place." She replied, "Besides, I hid it like, I don't know, maybe ten years ago?"

"_How can you __**not **__remember?! Aren't you a witch? Can't you just cast some spell to make you remember?" _he asked her, she rolled her eyes again at him…

"Every magic has a price, dearie," she said, now finding her nails quite interesting, "And the more I use it… well, let's just say the more I forget things."

"_Forget things?" _he said, now sounding quite alarmed, _"What do you mean __**forget **__things?!" _he hissed at her

"Well," she said, thinking, "I don't forget all things, but just a piece of information that I know."

"_What if you forgot what is the key to that chest if it's locked or…or what about the location?!"_

"Tch," she scoffed, "Don't be silly, I've got insurance." She said quite relaxingly. She then stopped staring at her nails and paid full attention to him. She really should be going now. She's got some better things to do like… preparing for the princess's transfiguration… and making sure it would last long enough for her to live her dream as a human and finally get rid of one more heir to the throne. Now there will only be the other princess and the king's nephew to take care of then… then she can ascend the throne.

"Now, if you can stop acting like a child," she said now standing up, "I've got some better things to do." She said and started to leave the shell…

"_What better things?" _the witch groaned mentally.

'_Just exactly how many questions does this kid have?" _she thought, she really had to be preparing now. She turned around and then went towards her shell. She was now regretting ever transporting that shell to him. She now got the other pair in her hand and placed it just near enough to her face…

"Things those are more important than listening to your other concerns." She then closed it, not letting him utter more words. She finally sighed in relief. She then put down the shell and went towards her cauldron-like stone. It was time to get started for it takes such a long time for this potion to make. She could finally feel her plan was going to work… all she needs now… is the princess. Then she could finally get rid of one more competition for the throne of Atlantis…

'_You'll be mine not for long… __**my **__dearest kingdom.' _She thought and started to chuckle evilly.

_~MLM~_

Hanabi had been swimming here for quite some time now. Where is the witch? Has she then decided she was a poor investment? She then sat on the sea floor. She played with some of the plants that were around the area… maybe it was best for the witch to decide not to help her… maybe then she would have to stop thinking about what she would want from her. Just as she was about to leave, she heard someone behind her…

"Going somewhere princess?" Hanabi then turned around slowly. She saw the witch smirking at her. The witch then approached her steadily, her tentacles making Hanabi quite uncomfortable. She crawled right beside her, stopping a bit too near for comfort. She held Hanabi gently with one of her tentacles, but knowing how strong an octopus' grip is, Hanabi was unable to pull away from her grasps…

"So, what's your answer your majesty?" she whispered in Hanabi's ear…

Hanabi took a deep breath… it was now or never…

"If I accept then… will I ever see them again?" she asked. The witch was somehow surprised at her question…

"Well then little one," she said gently, "You'll just have to look at the sea from time to time… who knows, maybe there'll be some mermaids as daring as you." The witch answered. She looked at the witch; she really didn't expect her to be so gentle with her. Maybe the books had been wrong. But she did always got confused with the books, it was as if they weren't telling everything about the sea witch… plus, when she visited their library, she noticed there were some pages ripped out, as if someone didn't want anyone to find out about that particular information on the sea witch…

"Then I accept." She said

"Come on dear," and she then placed an arm around Hanabi's shoulders, "Let's make your dreams come true."

She may be a witch, but she too loved once… she loved her family once, before they decided to take it all away from her. All she wanted was to fit in… but they just had to punish her for an eternity. Life was so cruel… so unfair, and she was going to make them all pay…

They finally arrived at her cave, her tentacle was still holding on to Hanabi, but she wasn't as uncomfortable as before. They both entered in one of her cave's passages. Once Hanabi had fully entered, she saw a cauldron like stone in the middle of the room, black smoke coming out of it. The sea witch motioned her to come closer, she obliged…

"I'd needing a strand of your hair, your majesty." The witch said as she took one large shell, and scooped up something on the cauldron. Hanabi reluctantly handed her a strand…

"What do you need it for?"

"Well," she said and got the strand, she then placed it on the potion, "this spell needs to be a _bit _personal." Hanabi tilted her head in confusion…

"What do you mean?"

"You see, dear one, once you fully become human, you'd be living in the world above. But to remind you of your life below, you'd be receiving one of your scales." The witch explained and handed her the brew. Hanabi took it, and eyed the substance suspiciously…

"So… what would you gain for helping me in exchange?" Hanabi finally asked her. The witch initially had her back turned. It was for a moment that she hasn't spoken to her yet. Hanabi refused to drink before she had an answer; the witch seemed to pick it up…

"Nothing." She finally answered, turning around to face her, "I just wanted to help for a change." And smiled a fake smile at her, Hanabi didn't notice though. She then slowly drew the shell to her lips, the witch was watching anxiously… waiting for the transformation to happen. The potion then reached her lips already; Hanabi then opened her mouth a bit for the bright pink substance to enter her mouth. Once a bit of it had entered, she gulped it down…

The witch then smirked at her, all of a sudden Hanabi felt as if all the air in her lungs was slowly being drained out of her. She clutched the wall for support, not for long she figured out she couldn't breathe anymore… she felt her lower body being torn into two vertical parts… it was as if a blade was cutting right through her…

She didn't know it was this painful to transform, she didn't know humans couldn't breathe underwater… she tried to talk but the water quickly rushed in her mouth, almost choking her…

"Shhh, dearest, let me help you…" the witch whispered to her, still smirking with delight…

'_What did you do to me?' _Hanabi thought, but she was slowly losing consciousness. The witch then flayed her hands around the room. She was casting a spell, she just wasn't able to recognize what kind of spell it was… she just hoped it was really going to help her get out of her condition…

And the next thing Hanabi knew was that she was engulfed in a thick black smoke…

_~MLM~_

"Hanabi," Hinata called out, "Hanabi… are- are you here?" she looked inside their library. It was odd; she thought Hanabi had been here. She was sure that she left Hanabi in there after they ate breakfast together…

"Where could she have run off to this time?" she thought out loud. Suddenly, the sky began to grumble, the clouds were darkening… Hinata felt the currents going stronger. Instinctively she swam quickly to the throne room. She saw her father calm, but alarmed at the sudden change of weather. They both locked eyes. Hinata looked around and saw all branch and main family members of the royals complete. Everyone was present, all… except one…

"Hanabi!" she panicked…

**Whew… that was close… I was deadlined to update this chapter on Hinata's birthday, but with the entire storm that's been going through in here at my place, I'm actually lucky we didn't get flooded. Considering that it would be hard if we have to find a new place to live in, then I wouldn't be able to update in a long, long time… -.-**

**Anyway, thank you to the following that reviewed on chapter two!**

_oWOLFiEo, Mistress Hinata, Iona1949, kikigirl4321, and Kandita! :3_

**Oh and by the way, I told you there will be more coming ;) so watch out for "Of Seas and Of Waves"**

**Ja ne minna! And I hope you all will have a safe and a merry Christmas! :***


	4. Dreams and Duties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters :3**

* * *

_~MLM~_

_Summary:_

_In the under waters, she lived as a mermaid. But what if her father got sick and the only cure was stolen? What if the guy that she saved from the shipwreck's family has it? Will he find out it was she who saved him and help her retrieve the cure? Or will that fact be hidden from him… forever?_

_~MLM~_

* * *

Chapter 4:

The sky kept on rumbling, and lightning was starting to show. Hiashi noticed immediately that his youngest daughter was missing and became furious! He got up from his throne abruptly then started yelling at all the guards for their incompetence and made them search for the missing princess. The mermaids noticed the thickness of the tension and saw their king having a fit. They knew what was going on… they knew why he was like that, what they just don't know is how it had happened. Everyone else was scared for their selves… worried for the royals… but right now, there was just one thing in their minds…

Where was Princess Hanabi?

She rarely ever goes somewhere without anyone… it was either she was with one of the common mermaids, or her sister… Princess Hinata. But the eldest, the heiress, Princess Hinata was here and none of them had seemed to see the young princess earlier, nor did they notice her absence. Did something happen? What had they been doing all this time? How could they let this happen? But one thing was for sure, she definitely was in pain, or the weather wouldn't be this bad…

The storm happening right now clearly indicated it… the sudden change in atmosphere, the currents all becoming very strong… it was either that or the furious mood of their ruler. He was angry at them… mostly at Hinata, who only looked down in shame. Everyone else knew what she was thinking… they pity her. They knew just how much she cared for her little sister, and knew that she never wanted it to happen in the first place… but it happened… and there was nothing they could do about it. They were quickly rushed out of the throne room and were ordered to continue on with their tasks…

'_How could I let this happen?!' _Hinata hissed at herself mentally. She was in charge of Hanabi and her well-being! And because of her incompetence, she let Hanabi slip from her fingers, and now she didn't know what was happening to her dearest little sister… or where she is… or how she can help her. She stayed silent and absorbed everything her father was throwing at her. Apparently, she was not paying attention to any of her father was saying… she was too busy degrading herself… too busy making herself come out pathetic…

"Hinata, are you even listening?!" Hiashi hissed at her, she snapped out of her trance and looked down once again in shame. Hiashi immediately knew she was blaming herself, and wasn't listening to him. Her father let out a frustrated sigh and dismissed her. He never meant to be so cols towards her, but it just happened. He wanted to take it all back, but knew she would understand… after all, she was Hinata.

Hinata went away from the throne room and slowly swam to her shell. She didn't know why she just had to let Hanabi out of her sight. One minute she was there, then the next she was gone! She noticed others eyed her with pity. Some tried to cheer her, but she declined their offer, still feeling bad. The merpeople understood then she wasn't in the mood. She heard someone call out to her…

"Princess." She knew that voice anywhere, she turned around slowly and her eyes met the same eyes as her. It was her cousin, Neji. He probably was trying to cheer her up also, somehow just thinking of that made her spirits lift a bit. She didn't know she could affect so many people…

"Are you alright?" he asked her, normally she'd say she was fine, but this wasn't a normal case… her sister was missing, and she knew everyone would know she'd be lying if she say she was fine. There was no reason for her to lie anyway, everyone felt it… everyone knows it…

"No." she replied dully, and he just gave her a reassuring smile…

"Don't worry, we'll find her." he said. She knew Neji was also greatly affected by Hanabi's loss. Even if he never showed it, they all knew he loved her as a sister, just like Hanabi who, too, loved his as her older brother. She smiled back at him, grateful that he was trying to make her feel better. She also knew he was going to search for her, and she decided to come along too.

"Neji," she called out, "Could I accompany you tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him to let her go with him… to help them search for Hanabi. His eyes softened, he knew she wouldn't be able to stay put, with or without his permission. He sighed…

"You'll have to take it up with the king Hinata, he decides who goes or not." He said, she looked down casted, "I really wish I could help." He said, squeezing her shoulder slightly. She nodded at him, and he turned around. He probably was getting ready for tomorrow; she thought…

She turned away and sighed, continued to make her way to her shell. It was early, and she still wasn't sleepy. Tired… but not in the mood to sleep… besides, she didn't think she could sleep right now…

Not when her precious sister is missing…

* * *

_~MLM~_

The minute the clouds had started to turn grey, they knew it was going to be trouble. The weather a while ago was calm and sunny, and now it completely went dark and windy. They quickly got to their posts and did their jobs as fast as they can. Sasuke scowled inwardly, another reason why he regretted ever pursuing this sail, if it wasn't for his promise to his uncle he would have completely backed out. Somehow, he didn't think it was only coincidence that every time he feels it's not safe to go to sea, in the end he turns out right every single time. It was probably the natural forces telling him that he has a connection with the sea or something.

He often wondered what Itachi felt on aboard a ship whenever a storm hits and rocks their ship back and forth. Was it like this? Maybe not, they were used to it, but this was the first time. The rain started to pour down heavily and lightning had struck everywhere! He was drenching wet from the rain, but his crew wasn't moving quite fast yet…

"Sailors double time!" he ordered against the howling wind. The crew heard him and immediately picked up their paces. He's had enough of the rain already and went inside his cabin, followed by his uncle…

Kiba wasn't paying any attention to them. He was the one that stood watch, and he was still in his post, he was the one that saw the storm coming, before anyone else aboard had. He saw how it changed so quickly, as if it suddenly became alarmed. He refused to believe that _they _do exist… he was always so immersed in the historical myths they were taught about, but not once did he think it had been possible that they do exist. He shook his head mentally, he probably was thinking too much… or maybe it was the storm making him think about things, either way, he was getting crazier at sea…

The crew felt the cool breeze and held on to the sails, still trying to fix them, making sure it wasn't going to be a wreck by the time storm was over. The wind was still blowing hard, and rain kept pouring down on them. Once they were done fixing the sails, they let the anchor down onto the sea. Drenching wet from the rain, they all went below deck to have shelter from the rain, but still rain water poured in, not to mention they were below… they had no choice but to stay in the captain's deck where Sasuke and his friend, Tobi, was at. They went back up, and stopped outside of the captain's door. They knocked hesitantly on the door and waited for a while before they were greeted by Sasuke…

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, "Can we come in?" he asked, Sasuke looked back inside his room and guessed the cabin was large enough for them; he nodded and stepped aside to let them in. Once they were all finally were inside, they dried themselves up with the towel Sasuke handed them. They noticed Tobi still had his mask on and were all curious what was behind it or what his face looks like… does Sasuke even know how he looks like?

"So Tobi," Naruto asked, "Why are you still wearing that mask?" he said out of curiosity, his towel dangling from his neck. Tobi stared at him for a while before answering…

"What Tobi does is none of Naruto's business." He replied and they all had an awkward silence. Sasuke just looked outside of the window…

They already let the anchor down, and no one was currently manoeuvring the ship. It was very difficult to sail right now, as Kakashi had said, a storm suddenly came upon them, and Sasuke thinks he has bad luck at sea. He wonders what it was like with Itachi right now… or what his parents are thinking of right now…

Maybe he should have cancelled… but regrets always come last, then again, he was a bit excited about sailing… he wanted to experience the sea, and maybe a few days is what he needs to love it… but he finds it difficult to like the sea, when your first impression, or _experience _in it wasn't that promising. Right now, the storm is rocking their ship, it was as if someone was mad or something and is forcefully shaking the sea underneath their ship!

He sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. He had just gotten out from the rain; it all came too quickly before any of them even realized. He was now soaking wet with people in his deck, but he couldn't care less, all he wanted right now was for the storm to pass…

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto called out to him, "How long are we going to sail?" he asked. Sasuke just shrugged at him. He forgot to ask his uncle about it. Maybe later when the storm has passed already, and then they were all out of earshot. Naruto gave him a look of disbelief, he couldn't blame it though. It had been suspicious enough for him to suddenly sail right now that Itachi was almost home, and now he doesn't even have a clue how long he'll be in the sea!

'_Sigh… I really should have cancelled this cruise.' _He thought mentally, but quickly shook the thoughts away… he promised his uncle, and no matter what most people believe, he was a hard nut to crack. He wouldn't go back easily… just like Naruto… and he couldn't be convinced easily too. If he makes a promise, it'll be either he is successful with it… or he'd die trying. Kiba was still awfully quiet, and seemed like something was bothering him, he didn't even notice Akamaru licking his hand, or the fact that Kakashi was trying so desperately to dry his now wet novel…

"Sasuke, have you ever heard of mermaids?" Kiba suddenly asked out of the blue… and suddenly the room was filled with a thick tension in the atmosphere. Sasuke noticed his uncle froze a bit, but wasn't really sure if he did. He was actually interested why Kiba brought this thing up… at the sea nonetheless! But he wasn't going to lie, next to nothing, he absolutely just know a little of it. He nodded his head in reply; maybe there was something good out of this cruise…

"How much do you know about it?" he asked, he just shrugged in reply…

"A little… why?" Sasuke asked him

"Nothing… it's just that in history books, there were explanations why weathers suddenly change. In the mythical history, they say mermaids' feelings are connected with the sea… but only powerful ones, like their rulers, can make connections of their feelings with the sky itself, therefore weather changes drastically." He finished. Sasuke got interested, he remembers now what Kiba's other specialty was, aside from taking care of dogs… was history. Next to Shikamaru, he was next in line. Of course, people would likely run to him more because Shikamaru was someone lazy and he… well, he was the prince and no one ever dared go near him. His title protected him from his fan girls, and he was grateful about it…

"That's right." Shikamaru finally said, "Myths say that they can control weathers too, and sometimes, when the weather gets rough, it was either they are extremely sad or angry." He finished, waking up from his little nap. Sasuke wondered how he was even able to take one with his clothes wet… one of the few things he wished he had instead of Shikamaru…

"Why would they be angry?" Sasuke asked, "Or sad?" he added, Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders…

"Probably because a death of someone they love," Shikamaru asked, "or in other cases… one of the merpeople or royals they care about goes missing or are in great pain." He finished. Sasuke never knew there were royals too in the world of mermaids. Just how much did he miss in his history? He remembered having fairly good marks, but not that high. He usually slept in history…

"What royals do they have?" Sasuke asked

"Some say they are the most beautiful creatures you'll ever see… like an angel that fell to the earth. But some say also they were cruel… and no one ever dared to go to the sea at the time of the dark era." Shikamaru answered, "Hell, they even rival a siren with their good looks and great voice, but legends say back in the dark era they were the demons of the sea" Shikamaru said…

'_Dark era? What's the dark era? Was it the time when loads of fishermen went missing at sea?' _Sasuke thought, and then he heard Kiba speak up once again…

"Wasn't the dark era where one of the royals turned against them?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru nodded, his memory of his childhood still intact in his brain. Sasuke never knew they studied the history, even if they were mythical, of the sea. He didn't think it was important because he never saw one mermaid in his eighteen years of existence, but he was going to admit, their history seemed so real that seemed like it wasn't made up at all! Whoever made that stuff probably had a good imagination…

"The dark era," Shikamaru stated, "It all started when the main family's first born… was born with different eyes." He said, and they all decided to listen, after all, a little story wasn't so bad in a storm right? But for Obito…

It clearly meant trouble…

* * *

_~MLM~_

She woke up feeling _different_. She groaned, as she felt something painful shot up her lower body as she tried to move. Not only that, but she also felt… dry… if that was the word to describe it. She was surrounded by small particles of sand, but strangely they were dry instead of wet and floating sand that she had been used to… it was then she realized she wasn't under water anymore, but rather she was above the water! She then quickly moved, but instead of swimming she accidentally stood up, but fell back to the ground with a loud grunt…

She grimaced in pain, and looked down at her tail… but her eyes widened when she didn't see any of it, instead she saw two tails… or should she say legs? She couldn't believe it… she finally did it… she finally became a human! She gasped in excitement… finally she could explore… she then looked around her, there was no sea witch… nor was there anyone with her right now. But she didn't care, what mattered was she was now human…

But she didn't know how to walk… she tried to stand up once again, like how she saw them, but failed once again… soon, after many tries she finally had gathered many bruises, but she still tried. How come it was so hard?! They could do it so freely so why can't she!? She tried to complain, why were the gods so unfair? How was she even going to find him now if she can't even move without falling? If worse comes to worst she might as well just crawl all over the place!

She then felt a water drop on her; she looked at it for a while, and then wiped it off. She then felt all the sorrow and pain washed away in it… immediately she felt a great deal of remorse. How could she have been so selfish!? Now the whole kingdom was going frantic with her disappearance, maybe she should have left a note, but she didn't want to cause any trouble… but it seemed she just created more trouble… or maybe she shouldn't have accepted at all…

She tried to get used with her legs once again as she tried to stand on them, trying to go to the sea… trying to see if she could still make the waves do as they were told… like how she does underneath. Each attempt though, failed, making her more frustrated, why can't she do it?! She resulted into crawling… the rough sand scathing her skin, but she didn't care since she was almost at the sea… maybe if she reached the sea, she could convey a message to them that she was still alright, and not to worry? Maybe then they could feel at ease… but someone stopped her…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice said, Hanabi whipped her head around and glared at the creature that placed her in this predicament, oh how much she loathed her… but most of all herself for failing into this trap, of course the witch offered it to her because she knew that Atlantis would be in great pain, the kingdom will be in chaos! How could she have not seen it before hand?!

"And why wouldn't I do that?!" she hissed, but the sea witch just continued to smirk…

"Because mermaids that try to touch the sea, once they are already human and were transformed temporarily would then immediately turn back… I just hate to see one of my gifts go to waste." The witch added. Hanabi just continued to glare at her, she wasn't convinced at all, the smirk said it all…

"This is not a gift!" she rebutted, "It's a curse! I can't even move properly! And now Atlantis… my father and sister are in great pain! This is all your doing!" tears were now threatening to fall from her eyes, she was now separated from her family… and she couldn't even try to move, it seemed as if the witch was holding her in place, making sure she wasn't going to reach sea…

"Oh… no it isn't, don't you see princess? It was exactly what you desired." The witch said and chuckled, "You wanted to be with your beloved human right?" and she kneeled to Hanabi's level and whispered in her ear…

"Well, now you have it." And then she stood up, leaving Hanabi still on the ground with nothing to cover her from the cold weather… or the rough texture of the sand. Hanabi clenched her fists as she watched the witch slowly casting a spell around her, slowly making her translucent…

"Oh, before I forget, to get your legs moving, just place one foot first then the other. Bye bye!" the witched said, smirking at her. Hanabi growled under her breath, now she was crying, but she caught a hint of surprise in her eyes, but wasn't able to get the rest of it as the witch had finally disappeared from her sight… she didn't get it, she was still angry and her blood was boiling at the thought of the witch. Why was the witch surprised? She then felt the wind blow harder and turned to look behind her, but she only saw the waves calming down…

'_What exactly did happen?'_ She thought as she looked back where she had last seen the witch… but before she could even lash out on herself more, she heard a distant voice from afar. She stayed there rooted at her place, curiosity getting the best of her. What could possibly make those sounds? It grew louder and louder, then she realized it was getting nearer. She panicked! She didn't know what to do and she couldn't even use her new set of tails… or feet yet… then the footsteps stopped, and she turned around to find the person she was most anxious to see once again…

"What the heck happened to you?!" he quickly asked and rushed right next to her and draped her with his outer covering that he shed for her and placed it around her shoulders. She didn't exactly know how to react right now, maybe if she wasn't so frustrated in her choice then she would have been ecstatic… but right now she was torn between her desires and her duties… but she got distracted as her white eyes met with his beautiful… black eyes…

* * *

_~MLM~_

Back in the palace, it was a very busy day. They were preparing not only for the return of Prince Itachi alone, but also for Prince Sasuke's return also… but when the storm came a while ago, worry washed the king and queen immediately just thinking of their sons. They found Sasuke's note on his bed telling them he left early. None of them know where he is, or what is happening to them. Were they safe? Or did they have a shipwreck? These were the thoughts that ran through their heads…

'_No,' _Mikoto thought, _'Sasuke was born on the sea… he'll get back safely.' _she thought as she remembered the day she gave birth to Sasuke… somehow she didn't think it was mere coincidence that Sasuke could sense that the sea wasn't good for sailing, because on their cruise eighteen years ago… when Sasuke was still inside her, they went on a cruise and had a party. The whole kingdom was invited, but then Sasuke came… and they had to go back to shore, moments later a storm hit…

Now Sasuke was at sea, and the villagers doubled their work for not one, but two princes. Somehow even the fishermen decided not to sail to help them with the preparations of the banquet, therefore no one else except Sasuke's ship had set sail…

Once again, because of Sasuke the villagers had been safe from the sea. Sasuke always tried to keep people away from the sea as much as possible whenever he felt funny or under the weather. It was like he was connected to it or something. Mikoto lifted the covers of her bed and got under it. She needed warmth in this cold weather, and not a moment later Fugaku walked in and changed into his night clothes then got under the covers with her. He hugged her, and she hugged him back tightly…

Fugaku knew what she was thinking, and he felt the same way. He often worried for Itachi over these past years, and now both of his sons were out at the sea at this storm. It was nonstop ever since a while ago when it started. It came down so suddenly and strong. It was now a bit calmer than a while ago but rain still starts to pour down. And he was getting worried; he just hoped that in Sasuke's first time in the sea all by himself he was going to be fine…

"I'm sure they'll be fine." He said trying to reassure her, but then thought again… it was himself he was trying to convince. He couldn't shake the feeling that by the end of this storm something was going to occur… something terrible… and he wished this time he was wrong… for he had never been wrong…

Oh how wrong was he…

Mikoto only held onto him tightly than before, afraid to let go of his warmth… afraid to let go of that small hope he gave her that they were going to return safely, but who were they kidding? Every time Sasuke would return from sea, even when he was still little, he always returned in a bad shape, but always recovered quickly. When Itachi left, Sasuke started to despise the sea. At first they thought it was only childish jealousy, but as the years have gone by they too started to be jealous of the sea…

It made their first born stay away from them, and had been with Itachi more than they have had… and now it was trying to take Sasuke away too…

This was just too much to handle, and they were getting old. Maybe when they both returned they would start pestering them about grandchildren and such already…

Starting with Itachi…

* * *

_~MLM~_

She finally returned to her lair, and she just couldn't believe what she saw. After all the things she had done with the spell, she couldn't believe that there was a single thing she forgot! But what she couldn't understand is why she forgot it, she was certain that she had gotten rid of it… was the princess just naturally gifted… or did she did something wrong… or was her powers weakening? If that was true, then she better make sure that this time, she was going to succeed…

'_It should have disappeared… along with her blasted tail!' _she thought furiously, she never thought of that kind of possibility… maybe she forgot something, yes that was probably what she didn't do right. She might have forgotten a tiny… but important detail in her spell that had enabled the now human princess to still be able to control the sea by her strongest emotions. Of course the little rascal still had not figured that out, but by the moment that she would find that out, her plans just might collapse…

She had to get on with the next plan, but the heiress is not as weak as she had thought. When it comes to brute strength, the heiress was surely at the bottom of the list, but when it came to will and influence… she was currently on top. She would be difficult to trick… but thankfully she had just a thing in mind. Now with one of king's daughters is missing, surely his condition would worsen, now just to get him admit it to his eldest… she would surely seek out the medicine, and with a bit more of information and tricks up her sleeve, she could get rid of the princess…

She smirked deviously at her plans, now just to have a bit of time to the king alone… she proceeded to go deeper in her cave and saw another of her magic shells, one she didn't bother very much to open, because the heiress was predictable. She too had the same addiction as her sister… the world above. It was the first time in history she saw royals not wanting to even do anything with their own kingdom… and if given their way, they'd let someone else more capable than them to rule over it…

'_Don't worry Princess Hinata… you are next.' _She thought deviously… and began to chuckle in her cave that echoed all throughout her isolated place… in the depths of the sea…

* * *

_~MLM~_

It was now morning, and she had been crying all night. There was just no way for her to lie around her shell all day! She has to do something, just anything to help her ease her guilt of letting Hanabi out of her sight! She groaned out loud, she had been tossing and turning around all day. So she decided to get out for a swim, she wasn't going to do anything… she was just going to take a little swim that wouldn't be far away…

She silently slipped out from her guards, making sure they wouldn't notice. Once she was sure they weren't looking she dashed out as swiftly as she could. She looked back making sure they didn't notice her… and luckily they didn't notice her slipping out either. She finally got out from the kingdom and all their watchful gazes. She wondered how long it would take them to realize she wasn't there anymore…

So far, none of the guards sent out for the search of her sister had run into her yet… nor did one of the guards she had left back in the kingdom were still after her. She sighed in relief… finally she was out. She had been suffocating, even if it was her home, she still felt trapped even if there were no walls… unlike the kingdom above, they all seemed to be free. She pondered about the last moments she had have with Hanabi before she had disappeared…

She had kept on asking her how it was if she had a chance to be human… or what the issue was about the sea witch… honestly speaking, she didn't know what it had to do at that time so she hadn't really paid any close attention, and just said what she thought she'd do… and then it dawned upon her… how blind could she be?! Of course Hanabi had disappeared because maybe she did figured out a way to finally be human and became scared of what she'd think of her if she were to take that chance. Hinata thought it was quite selfish of her to keep such a thing from her, they both know how much she too wanted to be just like one of them…

She then reached the shore line… she was still under water but was contemplating whether or not should she surface… she'd be in great rouble if she did. She didn't know what to do anymore, she didn't know where to look, or if her assumptions were true. Was there any sense to these things at all? If there was, she'll swear she'd get to the bottom of this and make sure their plans wouldn't happen, or they wouldn't succeed…

'_Hanabi… where are you?' _she thought, and glumly left the shore line to head back to her beloved kingdom… what she didn't know was, there was someone snooping around her… deciding when was the right time to get rid of her…

* * *

**Phew… there you go guys! :D**

**Happy birthday to Minato-san :3**

**And watch out for this… a new story is on its way! I'll be publishing it on February 10, 2013! **

**Watch out for it ;) I know… I have lots of stories already… but I'm telling you this… there are lots of stories lined up in my list… so… yeah, there you go! :D**

**That is on Obito's birthday by the way :3**

**I know he turned out to be a bad guy… but… he's the reason why Kakashi had the Sharingan… and once in his life too… he was a good person… so let's not forget that…**

**Thank you also to the following that reviewed! **

_Elizabeth, Iona1949, Naw d Blume, kikigirl4321, Mistress Hinata, FA-M-BI, kandita_

**:* love you guys!**


	5. The Calm and The Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters :3**

* * *

_~MLM~_

_Summary:_

_In the under waters, she lived as a mermaid. But what if her father got sick and the only cure was stolen? What if the guy that she saved from the shipwreck's family has it? Will he find out it was she who saved him and help her retrieve the cure? Or will that fact be hidden from him… forever?_

_~MLM~_

* * *

Chapter 5:

"There was a princess born that day, and everyone on the family was so happy for they finally had an heir to the throne; however once they baby opened her eyes for the first time the elders weren't so happy about it. Their princess had different eyes." Shikamaru started everyone else were all ears to the story…

"The princess grew up to be very different. She was a fast learner and became quite violent and spoiled, the elders insisted they have another heir and they did… the sister was born and the first princess became jealous. Even though their treatments were the same, the princess felt as if people loved her sister more.

Time passed by them so quickly, when it was time for the ruler to choose his heir, he chose their second born. Naturally the princess was so angry she fled Atlantis-"

"Atlantis?" Naruto suddenly said, "What the hell is Atlantis?" He asked and Kiba smacked him in the head…

"Atlantis is the name of their kingdom you idiot!" Kiba said, "Now shut up and listen to the story!"

"Shall I continue then?" Shikamaru asked them and they nodded, "Alright, as I was saying she fled Atlantis. The heiress then tried to persuade her parents to renounce the throne and give it to the sister instead, but the elders refused. So the heiress being naturally kind, ventured out alone to look for her sister-"

"And her sister killed her right?" Naruto said, and Kiba smacked him in the head once again…

"Just shut up you idiot, we were listening!"

"But I am right?" he said to Shikamaru who only narrowed his eyes…

"Do you want to hear the story of the dark era or not?" he asked to Naruto…

"Hai." Naruto said pouting, while Shikamaru continued…

"As I was saying… again… she ventured out alone to look for her sister. She did find her sister however, her sister was still angry at her. She was tricked and her sister got hold of her birthright… now before you ask any question," he said looking at Naruto, "A birthright is something presented to you when you are young, let's use Sasuke for example… what do you have that you still have right now since birth?" he asked, Sasuke was taken aback and then pointed to the necklace dangling in his neck… it had the Uchiha crest as its sole decoration, "So far Sasuke, it's that necklace, so mermaid royalties too has that, however here's the catch, being magical creatures and all, their birthright is also connected to them, meaning-"

"If anything happens to them it too happens to the birthright or vice versa?" Sasuke asked unsurely, Shikamaru nodded at him

"Exactly, so in their birthrights, there are gems in it that shine, which indicates the magical properties left in the royalty mermaid, if their light goes out they die. The first born knew this and eventually drained her magical properties and in the process, the heir was murdered. She came back and hid the birthright inside Atlantis and made it look like something tragic caused her sister's death-"

"Man, she's so cruel." Naruto muttered

"Just shut up already!" Kiba said as everyone else were trying so hard to focus on the story, he cleared his throat, "Sorry about that… do continue."

"As I was saying she made it look like she didn't kill her sister, and they finally crowned her as heiress. Still feeling a little bit different, she finally went to her sister's grave and well, she transplanted her sister's eyes in her and from that moment on they knew what really happened and cursed her to roam the seas for an eternity." He finished…

"If she's so bad, then why the hell didn't they just punish her or kill her or something?" Naruto asked, and Shikamaru sighed…

"How should I know? I only know the story." He said

"But aren't you smart in this kind of things?"

"I am but-"

"Tobi just noticed the storm is now over." Tobi suddenly said out of the blue, all of the crew members looked outside, and indeed the sun was shining brightly as if there wasn't anything wrong at all from a while ago. They got out and left both Sasuke and Tobi alone inside the room. Once the door was closed Obito had taken off his mask and began to wipe of some sweat that formed on his face a while ago…

"That was a nice story telling a while ago Sasuke but," he now faced his nephew, "It'd be best if no one mentions mermaids or anything." He said, while Sasuke could only eye him in suspicion… why could his uncle be warning him about some mermaids' tale, it wasn't even true. He should be worried more about the weather and not some silly stories…

Sasuke sighed and only nodded at him, sometimes he just couldn't figure out what his uncle was planning or thinking. He just wished his uncle would see what he was looking for. A new day has already begun and yesterday they weren't able to go at sea because of the extreme changes in the weather, at night wasn't much help because aside for being dark, it was still raining. He saw his uncle getting ready to go at sea once more so he went out of his cabin…

The crew had been now moping the decks dry once he had gotten out. He went up and looked over at the horizon… he couldn't see anything else except for the sea, and right now, he was wishing he could see something else other than the sea… Obito had been looking out in the sea for quite some time now… and if what he recalled was correct… this should be the exact same location where the witch had told him…

He put his mask back on and went out of the cabin and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, he turned around and looked at his uncle…

"Tobi will go for a bit of a swim now." He said and then jumped right out of the ship. The crew dropped all their cleaning materials and stared overboard where there were splashes of water, indicating it was where he had dove right in…

"He sure is pretty weird, ain't he?" Naruto said, looking down, Sasuke then went and stared at Suigetsu…

"Suigetsu," he called out and Suigetsu went to look at him, "Can you follow him?" Suigetsu only smirked at the prince…

"My, my," he said and took off his shirt and rolled up his pants, "Swimming is my middle name." he said and followed right after Obito. The moment he got in the water he searched right where the masked man swam off to. He may not seem much, but when it comes to water, he was at his best in the water… which was why he chose to be a sailor.

In the process of looking for Tobi, something caught his eye along the way. He didn't know what to make of it so he went closer. The closer he was to that thing, the clearer it was to him. It was a chest… not very big, but it looked like a treasure chest disregarding its size. He picked it up and jiggled it a bit; trying to see if it had anything and indeed it had something inside it. He tried opening it, but he couldn't. He stared at the lock…

He didn't know what it was, but it seemed to hold a crest, surrounding the key hole… like it was a fire on a circle or something. As he traced it along his fingertips something immediately snatched it out of his grasps…

He looked at the culprit and it was the same person he was looking for… Tobi. Tobi gave him a "thumbs up" and began to swim back to surface, he followed. Once they resurfaced once again, they both gasped for air and Juugo and Sasuke gave them a hand, which they accepted…

"Well?" Juugo asked Suigetsu…

"Tobi over here snatched something I found." He said, pointing to the little chest in Tobi's hands. They stared at it for a while before Tobi had answered…

"Tobi only wanted to see it for a while since it was exactly what Tobi was looking for." He said, and Sasuke could only eye the crest on the chest. He hasn't seen any kind of crest like that in the kingdom, could it be that it came from somewhere else? If it did, then where did it come from? And why did it reach the sea, when there was no land near it rather than the land of Konoha? It seemed to be related, but he never saw anything like it…

"Tobi," he said, "A word with you please." He said and led him inside the captain's cabin. Sasuke locked the door and turned towards his uncle, who had now taken off his mask…

"Is that what you have been looking for uncle?" he asked in a whisper, Obito only nodded and patted him on the shoulder…

"Indeed, nephew, indeed. Now we can head back for we have fulfilled our purpose… unless of course you want to stay a bit longer?" he said, and Sasuke only shook his head…

"No," he said, now looking outside, "We're heading back first thing in the morning."

* * *

_~MLM~_

She had been following the heiress for hours now, and it looked like she wasn't moving anywhere nor was she planning on resurfacing. She was only wasting both of their time. She then turned away and went back to her cave as quietly as possible; making sure the princess wouldn't sense her. The moment she had finally arrived back, she sat down, a frown decorating her features. Tricking the heiress was a risky task… she needed something solid to make sure she would fall right into her trap…

Just as she was thinking about it, the magic shell connecting her to Tobi immediately shined and she opened it…

"What?" she asked in an annoyed voice…

"_I have it." _He said, and she now turned her whole focus on him…

"Have what?"

"_The chest!" _he hissed, _"Now what? How do I open it?" _he asked her urgently and she raised her eyebrows… he sure does work fast doesn't he? She then sat up straight and laid it down in front of her…

"Show me." She demanded and he did. She was impressed. She didn't think he'd find it so easily, yet he did. He was different from the rest of the people she had encountered before… he actually had some use for her…

"Just wait a bit, Tobi," she said smirking, "The key will be there… just give me time." She said to him

"_You better hurry," _he said, _"Until next time." _And he was gone. She closed the shell and laid it aside of her. Things were now looking up and she finally has everything she needs… now all she needed to do is to make sure the king becomes really, really sick… but that won't be for long…

'_Oh yes… it won't be for long now until Atlantis… will finally be mine!' _she thought as she approached the magic bubble that showed her what and where Hinata was…

'_Just you wait Hinata, soon you'll be reunited with you precious little sister.' _

She turned around and started to prepare for everything else she needed for the transfiguration of the heiress. She checked back to her cauldron and saw that it still had some potion left for transfiguration… it was a good sign for her, at least now, she wouldn't need to make another and loose more of her magical powers…

Now all she had to do was to wait for her prey to fall into her trap, and then she could move on to her other obstacles… for never had she been _this _close to ever getting a hold over Atlantis…

* * *

_~MLM~_

She didn't know what to think right now actually. She had never been carried off like this, and never had she felt so humiliated all her life. The first time, he made her stand up, her knees immediately gave away, and he had to carry her all the way back to his habitat. She placed her arms around his neck, very frightened that she would fall once again. She didn't notice it, but he was getting quite uncomfortable having her in his arms like this…

He wasn't used to carrying a nude girl like this, he preferred them clothed. Why she ended up naked in shore was a complete mystery to him, all he wanted was to make sure that she was fine and nothing bad happened to her. He also noticed she seemed to have a trouble standing up on her own accord. He looked back down and saw her staring right at him… he immediately blushed. He didn't know why but he just felt flustered with the way she was looking at him…

"Uh, my name's Konohamaru by the way," he started, "What's yours?" he asked; now it was her turn to blush…

"Um, m-my name's Ha-Hanabi." She stuttered, "Um, if you don't mind me asking where are you taking me?" she asked him and he once again looked down upon her…

"Uh, to a friend of mine," he said, "Don't worry, it's a girl." He said, and Hanabi felt a rush of jealousy run through her veins. She knew it wasn't her place but she was feeling a bit jealous of this friend of his. She then looked ahead and saw each and every one of the people around them stare at her with pity… she unconsciously tightened her grip…

She didn't need their looks of pity or sympathy. They don't know who she was or why she ended up like this… she didn't need them…or their help. She just wanted to spend some time with Konohamaru…

"Well then we're finally here." He said and smiled at her, he proceeded to knock on the door and a few moments later, the door opened only to reveal a girl who was just about the same age as she and eyed Konohamaru suspiciously…

"What did you do now?" she said in an annoyed voice towards Konohamaru...

"Aw," he whined, "Why do you always assume I did something wrong Moegi? It's not like I always bring catastrophe whenever I'm at."

"Yes you do." She retorted…

"Then are you saying Hanabi's a catastrophe?" he said gesturing to her, who blushed. Moegi eyed her carefully and looked back at Konohamaru…

"Are you sure you did nothing wrong to her?"

"Positive." She grumbled and led them both inside…

"I'll prepare some hot bath for her," she then but turned back towards him, "Don't you dare do anything to her." she hissed at him. Hanabi could only watch their interaction to each other. Was she being a bother to them? Should she have not supposed to accept the offer the sea witch made? Her head was filled with questions that she could only stare at their legs… her head tilted a bit… how was it that they were able to stand upright whereas she couldn't. She decided to give it a try…

Konohamaru had been looking outside the house for the whole time, he knew he and Moegi weren't on such good terms since he did steal her journal and read it. He was only having fun with her until he read one entry that she was actually harbouring some feelings for him. He immediately felt guilty… she looked up to him and all he did was look like an idiot. As he was reflecting back on his actions before, he was brought out to his thoughts when he heard a loud thud from behind him…

He turned around and immediately saw Hanabi laid across the floor… from the looks of it; she was trying to stand yet failed miserably… again. He went to her aid and checked her ankles. He might not seem much, but he knew how to massage… since his grandfather made him do it so much before. He began putting some pressure on her ankles and rubbed it in circles… and just in time Moegi came in and saw their rather compromising position…

"I thought I told you not to do anything!" she hissed at him and smacked him in the head, and she then approached Hanabi, "Let's get you cleaned up then." She offered with a smile. Hanabi could only stare up at her in awe. Why was she smiling? Wasn't she intruding their home? Wasn't she only a stranger? She looked at the outstretched hand for a while and meekly nodded and accepted it. As she was pulled up into a standing position, her legs wriggled a bit and she tried to stand upright, but her knees gave away after a few seconds… but before she could even reach the floor once more, Konohamaru had caught her…

"We better work on your legs tomorrow," he said and grinned at her, "For the meantime, I'm letting you stay with Moegi." And he handed her over to Moegi and then waved goodbye at them and left the house. Moegi could only sigh…

"What a brat," she muttered, "He's not even staying to help." She then turned to Hanabi once again, "Well then let's get you cleaned up!" and they proceeded to the bath tub. Moegi aided her in standing, and Hanabi could feel her legs starting to adjust, maybe all she needed was some practice to get out of her sea legs. Moegi laid her down gently onto the tub filled with warm water, and Hanabi immediately felt homesick… she wanted so badly to go home already…

"So," Moegi started, "Where'd you come from?" she asked her curiously, and Hanabi felt at lost for words… should she tell them the truth or not?

"Um, I, uh," she said, struggling to find some answers… when she still couldn't answer…

"Oh no," Moegi said, "You can't remember anything at all, can you?" she asked in concern, and Hanabi could only nod at her… it seemed like the best answer… _for now._

"Oh well, don't worry Hana," Moegi said, "I'm going to make you feel at home here. Welcome to Konoha!" she said smiling at her, and Hanabi immediately knew, she was going to like the girl…

When she was finished cleaning herself up, Moegi lent her some clothes that fit her perfectly and aided her once more towards the bed, Hanabi was finally getting used to her legs, and was beginning to adjust to the waterless environment… even with the new bed she was going to sleep on. It wasn't exactly as squishy as her shell bed, but it was still comfortable…

"There," Moegi said, "Sleep tight Hana, Konohamaru will come by and visit you tomorrow." And she left her in the room alone…

But Hanabi can't wait until tomorrow…

* * *

_~MLM~_

Hinata had finally gained the courage to resurface up when the sky had started to darken. She had been swimming around the dry kingdom, but still no sign of Hanabi. So did Hanabi actually go on land? She drew closer to the shores to get a better view, but the shallow waters couldn't allow her. She was already a good deal near the people up above, yet at least there was still no sign of any of them. She tried to look if Hanabi had therefore been washed to shore, yet still none…

Did anyone finally figure out what her little sister was then? She couldn't help but feel worried… oh how she wished she had gone after her sister, but it was too late for that now… she should just go and rest somewhere… not back in Atlantis… her father would be furious and would cast a spell on her so she wouldn't be able to stay away from the kingdom. She swam into the deeper waters and found some sea grass beds… that wouldn't be so bad to sleep on…

* * *

_~MLM~_

He had been frustrated the whole day, and still no sign of his youngest daughter. Where could Hanabi be? She never ran off like that without telling anyone and all this worrying was not good for his health. He's on the brink of death yet still, he tries to remain strong… maybe it would be time to tell his daughter the truth already… he decided to go and proceed to her chambers. He could already feel his body weakening, like it wanted to stop moving already but he kept on… he could still go on…

He finally arrived at his eldest's chambers and tried to see if she was already asleep. Her shell was closed…

He assumed she was asleep so he decided to go on and tell her tomorrow, he should probably rest now. He reached his very own chambers and lay down on his shell, after a few minutes he summoned Tsunade, who came not a second later to her king's command…

"What is it your highness?" Tsunade said…

"I'm going to tell Hinata tomorrow." He said, and Tsunade smiled brightly at him…

"You are making a good choice, your highness."

"But Hanabi my youngest, is still not seen Tsunade… what should I do?" he asked, clearly concerned for his daughter. Tsunade's eyes only softened at him…

"Don't worry; she'll be fine… right now you should rest my king." She said and then left him to his own thoughts…

* * *

_**~MLM~ the next day ~MLM~**_

He finally woke up from his un-peaceful slumber. He hadn't slept well at all last night, since he still worried for his daughter's safety. He got up and then decided to go back to Hinata's chambers… she always was an early riser. He reached her chambers, yet he was surprised when he found no sign of her… was she still asleep?

He cautiously approached her shell, he placed his hand upon the shell and immediately it opened up for him, yet still he didn't find Hinata… he went outside to look for some merguards… he approached the one assigned nearest to Hinata's chambers…

"You there," he called out, and the merguard looked upon him, "Come here." He commanded and the merguards obeyed…

"Yes your highness?" he answered…

"Go and look for Hinata." He said, "I can't seem to find her."

"Yes your highness, right away your highness!" he said and immediately swam off…

'_Where in the sea are you Hinata?' _Hiashi thought as he now worried not only for Hanabi… but also for Hinata…

* * *

_~MLM~_

She just couldn't believe her luck, she thought while grinning to herself as she now watched both her shells that depict what Hinata and Hiashi are currently doing…Hinata had not returned home last night because she was too worried for her sister… and so was her father. She knew it wasn't good for his condition, but she couldn't care any less, at this rate Princess Hinata would be the reason why she would fall into the trap made for her… she could make the princess feel guilty… oh how sweet revenge really is…

And now, Hiashi is even more worried because he can't seem to see his other daughter. Oh this was all going according to her plan and she wasn't even doing anything yet. She chuckled to herself as she proceeded to watch the two remaining royals of the main branch. She tilted her head a bit… maybe a bit of trick among them was going to be a bit more fun. She smirked and got up from her throne and began to brew some magic spell… an illusion for them not to be able to detect Princess Hinata… it was the exact same spell she used on the little chest which is now currently in possession of Tobi…

She was going to make the merguards not notice their precious princess… but mortals like people can see her… this spell can only be lifted up when the caster decides it should be dispersed already or if it is no longer needed. She then summoned one of her magic bubbles, and it showed the merguards sent to look for Hinata. She cast the spell upon Hinata… that was still sleeping so soundly on the sea bed…

By the time the merguards are going to pass by that area…

They wouldn't see her at all…

* * *

_~MLM~_

It was already mid morning when Hinata had woken up from her deep slumber. She didn't know why it took her so long to wake up, since she never slept in late before. She had always been an early riser… maybe it was because she wasn't in her shell anymore. She looked around and remembered that she hadn't returned to Atlantis for her fear that her father was going to trap her inside so she couldn't go and help them look for her sister…

She stretched and yawned once more, and had gotten ready to swim once more in search for her sister, this time though she was going to try deeper waters; maybe Hanabi had been hanging around there somewhere. She proceeded to her plan alone…

She finally had reached her destination, and saw that it was quite dark, and she couldn't see anything from below clearly. She sighed, in seemed like she had no choice but to activate her bloodline limit… the Byackugan. It allows the user to be able to see things 360 degrees around him or her and would make them able to see even in dark places because all living creatures while this is activated will be white, while the background is black…

She muttered 'Byackugan' under her breath and immediately her irises had veins visible in them, and veins also started to bulge out of her temples. She looked down… everything was black except for the tiny hydrothermal creatures living underneath… there was clearly no sign of her sister here, but she began to swim more into the deeper waters… if she couldn't see her sister… then at least this sea witch that they have been talking about… maybe she had the answers… or maybe she was the reason of their current problem…

The witch had been watching her all along, and figured out who exactly she was looking for…

'_Should I show myself to her… or not?' _she thought… maybe a little bit longer… and then she'll decide once more if she should or not. Besides, it was quite fun to watch them scamper off in all different directions in search for a single fish in the sea… it reminded her of someone from before… who immediately met its death the moment that mermaid had found what it was looking for… she smirked at the memory…

It seems like old habits do die hard. She then followed Hinata stealthily… watching her every move. She was back to her routine from yesterday once more it seems. She would follow Hinata for hours and in the end nothing happens… maybe she should give things a little more push, she thought and she then transported herself… Hinata felt the soft gush of the currents and turned around… only to see some black smoke… she narrowed her eyes…

Had someone been watching her?

* * *

_~MLM~_

He had been worrying yesterday only about one of them, and now, both of his daughters! Had he done something wrong then that didn't please the gods and were deciding to punish him by leaving him with no heir to the throne? If his daughters won't be found… at least one of them, then he has no choice but name his nephew, Neji as heir to his throne instead. It wasn't much of a bad idea… from the start he had been meaning to make Neji the heir since he was a level-headed leader… he knew how to think straight even at the face of panic, and Neji was naturally gifted.

He had taken him under his wing when his brother died protecting him from one of the sharks on one shark hunt they did, ever since that day… he treated Neji as his own son. It took a bit of time for him to adjust to them, but he opened up back to them bit by bit. But, the reason why he still hadn't given Neji the throne was because he too saw potential with his own daughters. Hanabi was naturally a born leader, yet reckless… Hinata, well she might not be much of a dictator, but she has a way with the merpeople that can make them obey her every command and help her even if she didn't even ask them too…

He sighed and can feel more and more of his powers draining… his emotions are the reason why his magical properties are being drained. He looked at the trident seated to his right and could see that it was the last and only birthright given to the merpeople ever since the dark era. If it weren't for that-

"Your highness," one of the merguards called out, "I'm afraid we still couldn't locate Princess Hinata." He said, and Hiashi could only sulk all the more in his throne…

"Don't stop looking for her… continue on." He said and the merguard nodded and swam away. However the merguard stopped midway and turned back towards him…

"Don't you think your highness," the merguard said, his voice changing into something that somehow belonged to a woman, "You should get some rest?" he said, as he slowly turned around and transformed into the sea witch…

"You," he muttered under her breath, "Guards! Guards!" he called out, yet she only could laugh

"Please dear Hiashi," she said, "You've sent them all away to search for both of your daughters, don't you remember?" she said and scooted closer to him, "The power of the trident could only support you for so long dear young one," she said circling over him with her tentacles, "I know it's your time now, so hurry up so it'll be my turn once more." she said and disappeared from him…

"Come back here! You… you witch!" he said as he tried casting a spell on her, but she only deflected it and turned to him once more…

"Big mistake Hiashi… you've just gotten worse with your condition." She said chuckling and fully disappeared from his sight. Hiashi could feel that his body was now failing him… he could also feel his surrounding spinning, and his eyesight was darkening. He tried to pose upright yet he couldn't muster much strength in him, he couldn't even call for Tsunade… he tried reaching out for anything within reach… yet he still couldn't reach it and had finally lost consciousness…

* * *

_~MLM~_

The sea began to rumble around them and the sky started to darken once more. The wind began howling and kept blowing hard on them, making it rock but that wasn't the only thing they noticed… the waves of the seas were beginning to rock hard and in an odd way… it was only when they looked up when they saw what was up ahead…

"Maelstrom!" Suigetsu shouted at them, "There's maelstrom up ahead!"

"What?!" Naruto said, and looked far up ahead of their way, "Blast it! Sasuke, hurry up and give us some freaking orders! We're in big trouble here!" he finished as they began preparing the long boats just in case worse got to worse…

"Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted, "Take over here!" he said, as Kakashi replaced him, he went below deck where his uncle was currently staying at…

"Uncle, please, let's go already!" he hissed, yet Obito wouldn't budge just yet…

"In a moment Sasuke!" he hissed back, "I still need to do something." And Sasuke could only groan at his uncle and went back up on deck, "Kakashi can we avoid it?"

"No Sasuke, we can't it's going bigger and bigger by each moment we stay here longer, we need to pass through it now!" Sasuke looked up ahead, there was a storm coming, and the rain was now pouring onto them hard, he could hardly see what lay ahead because of the fog, and he gritted his teeth in frustration. He just couldn't understand his uncle nowadays, why the hell can't they sail back yet? What was it so important that makes him want to stay longer at sea!?

Meanwhile with Obito, things weren't looking up either, he tried contacting the witch yet still she didn't pick up… what was making her so busy, he wanted to know now what the key was and why the hell won't she tell him yet what and where the freaking key was! He groaned and banged the shell on one of the walls of the ship was, and not a moment later he got a response…

"_What the hell do you want Tobi?!" _the witch hissed at him…

"Tell me where the key is to this chest!" he demanded

"_Are you an idiot or something?! I told you I'd send it to you you'd just have to wait and see!"_

"We're heading back home and I need this cure badly!" he hissed at her, "If something happens to one of the crew aboard on this ship I swear-"

"_What? What are you going to do? Kill me? I'm not afraid of death, boy." _She retorted and he could only clench his fists, _"Well, now, I suggest you get your ship back on land before my work has even started yet."_

"You know something about what's happening don't you?" he asked, and she only smirked back at him…

Meanwhile, Hinata had automatically felt something bad was happening around her. The water seemed to have darkened, and the currents were picking up speed. What could have been happening while she was now away? She immediately swam up above her and then she saw it…

She saw the storm coming. It was very queer on how a storm would suddenly come at the usually peaceful sea. Why was the storm here? She thought about it yet couldn't find any explanation unless… her eyes widened in disbelief… could it really be? No… it couldn't… he looked fine… however this storm wasn't like any she has seen, this wasn't even the work of nature itself, nor was a storm like this whenever he father got extremely mad, sad or worried…

'_Impossible,' _she thought and swam quickly through the currents that were going against her, however something in the sounds didn't seem to sound so well… it was as if it came from outside the sea… not sounding like the waves or the rain or the wind… plus she could hear some distant yelling. Her eyes widened in realization as she whipped her head around and could indeed see something that greatly frightened her…

There was a ship in the middle of the sea… approaching a maelstrom that was now growing bigger and bigger… why were they still there?! They should have cross it when it was still little. She changed directions and was then banged on the ship hard, since the currents were now pretty strong. She grunted in pain and looked up above, what could she do now? She couldn't warn them, nor could she use her powers to make the maelstrom disappear…

She then muster up her magic to slow the current down… to buy them sometime… and maybe even make the maelstrom smaller. She focused on the sea and tried to calm it down as best as she could… however it seemed so that the emotions were always the strongest force in the universe… she tried her best as she slowly sunk below the sea once more to work her magic…

Everyone on deck heard the loud thud, and they all went to the sides to see what it was, yet all they could see was water. Sasuke could only groan some more, since his uncle was still not emerging from below deck…

"Kakashi how are we holding up?!" he asked

"Not so good Sasuke, however," Kakashi said, as his good eye was looking over at the sea ahead of them, "Looks like luck is starting to be on our side, look," he said gesturing before them, "The maelstrom is smaller than before, and the waves are calming down… maybe we won't have to worry, but if it picks up speed once more, we may not be able to make it." He finished, and Sasuke could only hope for a miracle…

In the meantime, Hinata was trying her best to not let go of her spell, she could feel herself becoming tired, and some of her strength slowly disappearing. Her arms were now aching and she could slowly feel the air coming out of her lungs. She swam up, unable to breathe any longer…

'_Remember Hinata, if you use your powers too much, you become mortal temporarily… you don't become human, but you can't breathe under water for the meantime.' _Her father used to tell her. Hinata haven't experienced it before, but now she did. Which means her powers were temporarily gone… this was so much trouble. She groaned, why did it have to be now?! Meanwhile, Sasuke heard the gasp and checked if someone was overboard, however he saw no one in the waters for Hinata had swam to the other side once she heard footsteps nearing her…

Finally, emerging from underneath was Obito, who still had his mask on and ran upstairs and took the wheel from Kakashi…

"Hey!" Kakashi said, "You don't know how to-"

"Leave him Kakashi," Sasuke said, "He knows what he's doing." And Kakashi looked back at him and only nodded to his prince's command. He could only watch as now he could see a different side of the childish crew member…

"Sailors to your post and double time!" Tobi barked out, and everyone did as they were told, "Kakashi prepare the supplies and Sasuke ready the long boats!" and they both nodded and did as their told. However, Obito didn't want to go back yet, but he still cared for the welfare of others, and this time he has to go back home now… there was no other way now except to go back. However, the storm was far from being over and started to rock their ship faster towards the now growing maelstrom… and they could only hope for a miracle as everyone abandoned their posts and got onboard the long boats…

The impact into the maelstrom was hard and had immediately turned their ship on its sides and they crashed to the sea… they all scrambled to the long boats, but the waves kept refraining them from doing so. Fortunately they succeeded in reaching the boats, however when they did a head count, someone was missing…

"Where is Sasuke?!" Obito shouted, as he frantically looked around them for his nephew…

'_Please… not again.' _Kakashi thought, as he was now reliving what happened once more years ago…

* * *

_~MLM~_

Hinata had finally regained her powers back and now went underwater to try to see if anyone was drowned, unfortunately she couldn't go in the maelstrom, because then she'd be seen. She decided to look around if anyone indeed had been thrown overboard from the ship, when out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone being dragged down to the bottom of the sea. She noticed he was still conscious, but it wouldn't be long until he ran out of breath… she gritted her teeth, she might be breaking the rules but she can't just stay there and watch him drown…

She swam towards him…

Sasuke was already losing consciousness when he felt a pair of hands grab his ankles and untangled his legs from the ropes that were dragging him. Next he felt himself being pulled up to the surface, but by that time his eyes began to drop, only making him see beautiful dark locks of hair, and hear swishing sounds from what seemed to be coming from a very large fish…

* * *

**Yes, finally… took me three days to finish this chapter… probably the longest I've written so far… **

**Well there you go guys! The fifth chapter of "My Little Mermaid" hopefully you guys loved it, because it was a pretty tough chapter to write… anyway do review after you've read this chapter because I want to know what you guys think about it and what suggestions you may give me ;)**

**Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to the following that reviewed the previous chapter…**

_AnimeLover431, kikigirl4321, Elizabeth, Mistress Hinata, Guest and kandita :3_

**Thank you guys for your continued support :* oh and I'll try to make your suggestions fit Elizabeth **


	6. Returning and Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters :3**

* * *

_~MLM~_

_Summary:_

_In the under waters, she lived as a mermaid. But what if her father got sick and the only cure was stolen? What if the guy that she saved from the shipwreck's family has it? Will he find out it was she who saved him and help her retrieve the cure? Or will that fact be hidden from him… forever?_

_~MLM~_

* * *

Chapter 6:

Well, this was unexpected. She thought that with the help of the water it'd be much easier to drag him to surface… however, it was still quite dragging doing so. He was unconscious and she had to push him up. She didn't know humans were this heavy, what do they eat anyway? They finally reached surface, but when she scanned around, the ship was now sinking fast, but no one was on board. She tried so hard to keep him afloat, afraid of letting him go…

Where were the others that were with him? Had they drowned? No… she can hear something over the storm…

A name…

"_Sasuke!" _

She looked at the unconscious male in her arms. His eyes were closed, his lips turning blue due to the cold temperature. The currents were very hard, and she had no choice but to use the ultimate spell form taught to all merpeople. It was only supposed to be used in an emergency, but she considers this as an emergency because right now there was a human with her. She didn't use it before because they'd know someone was there with them, and it'll definitely give away her position…

She took a deep breath, and began to sing…

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, frantically searching for the young prince but was hissed to silence. Kiba whacked him in the head when he refused to listen and placed a finger on his lips trying to listen to something…

"Do you guys hear it?" he asked and at this Naruto also leaned in to listen at what it was he was supposed to be hearing. He couldn't make up anything due to the loudness of the storm, but it soon calmed down and he could hear a faint singing in the distance. Was someone out there?! But that couldn't be, they checked the coast and nothing was there except for them. Did the storm then brought them near them? The others were now looking everywhere for any sign of life form, Sasuke was temporarily forgotten…

They were too busy trying to locate the singer but it was all in vain. It was like she just disappeared. The storm had stopped, and soon they found themselves near the kingdom. They looked at the shoreline and immediately they remembered who it was they were supposed to look for…

Itachi was back…

Obito could only hope that Itachi won't recognize him or his antics. He specifically made this mask because he knew Itachi would never forgive him, and now, he's sure Itachi would not doubt to kill him for what he had done. He let Sasuke go missing! He unconsciously clenched his fists and cursed himself…once again, someone he cared about disappears because of his own selfish reasons. Wasn't this what he was trying to fix?

The royal family was there. Mikoto had her hand clamped at her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke left on his ship… now his crew was returning on a dinghy… without Sasuke. She let out a wail and knelt on the sand, unable to suppress her sorrows. Sasuke was gone! She shouldn't have let him go, she told Fugaku but he wouldn't listen! She stood up and glared at her husband…

"You did this!" she hissed and ran back to the castle. Fugaku tried to run after but didn't know if he should. He stared at Itachi, who nodded at him and he left the docks to go after his wife, the queen. Itachi's eyes were stone cold, if looks could kill, all of them would have died. He loved his brother more than anything in the world and was really looking forward to spending some of the time lost when he went sailing…

For ten years he didn't see his precious little brother. He knew everyone on board that little boat except…

The masked man. He could remember faces very well, but never had he seen this person before, who was he and when did he arrive? The boat reached the shores and everyone was freezing cold, but no one dared move until he gave them orders… they were clearly afraid of him… and they have every right to be. Once he realizes who it was responsible for this trip then he'd punish them… not with death, but instead make their lives miserable and wished he had let them die…

He approached the crew and they bowed their heads in respect for him, but his eyes stayed glued to the masked person…

"Rise." He said and they all did, "What happened?" he asked them, staring at them with keen eyes. Kakashi took a step forward and bowed at him…

"We were in the middle of the ocean, my liege when a storm broke out," he said, still keeping his bow, "Then a maelstrom appeared and slowly sucked our ship into it, growing bigger and bigger, we secured the longboats and got on them, but when we all gotten aboard Sasuke was gone."

"Did you try to look for him?" he asked in a calm tone, but everyone knows he was disappointed in all of them… perhaps even more than disappointed and Kakashi nodded…

"We did, but when the storm calmed down we were already led here." He replied and Itachi looked at the remaining crew…

"Was this your only crew?" Kakashi nodded. He purposely left out the part where they stopped looking for him because of a voice though. On the other hand, Obito's hand was held protectively over the small treasure chest. Itachi noticed it and approached him…

"What's that in your hand?" he gestured to it and Obito contemplated whether or not to give it to him…

"Tobi found it in the sea." He replied and Itachi cocked his head to the side… Tobi? So that's his name…

"Actually I did." Suigetsu muttered under his breath but was elbowed in the gut by Juugo and he silenced. Itachi chose to ignore the comment and stretched his hand out for it…

"May I see it?" he asked and Tobi reluctantly handed it over to him. His eyes widened for a moment when he saw the crest on the lock. He recognized it from the books that he had seen during one of his escapades with his uncle, "You found this by the sea, huh?" he asked and Tobi nodded in reply. He then opened it, and heard Tobi gasp…

"It… didn't open before." Tobi whispered to himself, but Itachi only ignored him too. Inside was an oval shaped vial, almost full, and only a little was probably used. He didn't know what it was, but maybe Kisame did. He placed the vial back inside and held onto the chest…

"You may go now. Your services are no longer needed." He then turned away from then but he heard his name called…

"Prince Itachi!" Tobi called out and gestured to the chest in his hands, "May I have it back?" Itachi stared at it before looking at the masked man once more…

"No."

Meanwhile, Hinata had been swimming towards the kingdom. She was a good deal away from then, and that song was meant to put a good distance away from her and the humans as much as possible, however one still remained with her. Good news was, the storm was finally over, but which way was the kingdom again? All she knows is that if she returns to her kingdom, she'll know where to find it, but should she go there with a human?!

No… definitely no. her father would banish her and possibly drown the human to death. She sighed and tightened her grip around him. She was holding him up, and his face was just hovering above hers. She could feel his temperature go cold, and warmth slowly leaving his body. He was slowly dying, and she could feel the sea waters inside his lungs. It was always weird for her that humans can't seem to be able to pump out the water from their lungs whenever they exhale…

She's heard of some tales that some mermaids that have been banished resulted into eating humans instead by drawing them in and drowning them. She shuddered at the thought. Was food really that scare for them? She sighed and looked over at the horizon…

There was no point for her staying in the middle of the ocean with a dying human, she must swim and find land as fast as she can. She doesn't know how long he could stay alive, but she plans on giving her first kiss away for him anyway. She couldn't dwell on the fact that she wants her first kiss to be to the one she really loves. He needs this, and she'd do anything to save him. He was only caught up in a situation he didn't know he was currently in…

What she's worried about now is that her father is sick… terribly sick…

Why was he sick?

* * *

_~MLM~_

Hanabi had sensed the storm no matter how far it was. The storm in the seas was bad, that means something is happening in Atlantis. She now cursed herself for her selfish decisions. She shouldn't have accepted the offer, and now she knew she walked right into a trap! The door suddenly opened and Konohamaru had come back, looking very sad and bitter. Why was he sad? Why was he so bitter? Normally he'd be smiling at her but now…

He washed up his face, trying to calm his rage. The prince was gone, and now the whole kingdom was mourning. Search parties were being sent away and he wants to join them, but…

He looked over his shoulder and could see Hanabi staring at him worriedly. His eyes softened, he shouldn't blame her… she had nothing to do with this. She was only a stranger in this kingdom, and she had just been washed up in a shore. He straightened up and smiled at her…

"Have you gotten rid of your sea legs already?" he asked and she looked down at her feet. She had been standing up, and slowly got used to it. She smiled at him and nodded, "Well, let's see it then." He said encouraging her. She blushed; she didn't want to fall down. What if she did? Would he find her troublesome and a burden? She took a deep breath and slowly stood up. Her feet were feeling a little bit wobbly, but she found her balance. She took one step forward and then another, until she straightened up…

He beamed at her and whooped in rejoice at her success…

"Yes! You see, told you it'll only be a matter of time before you are up and about!" he said and turned to the cupboards, "You hungry?" he said and handed her some bread, she politely declined it and he shrugged, putting the excess back and began to munch on the part he had taken, "The prince's crew came today." He said and she stared at him, taking a seat across of him, "They only arrived in a boat, and the prince was gone." He said and looked at the bread, "I want to go and join them look for him in the seas, will you be okay on your own?" he asked and she nodded at him, smiling sadly…

So that's why he didn't look so good. Their prince disappeared… was this how her merpeople felt when they found out about her disappearance as well? Now she feels even guiltier about what she's putting them through. To make matters worse, she thinks she's the reason about why the storm happened. Everything was her fault… everything… she reached out her hand to touch his…

"Just… be careful out there." She said and he smiled at her…

"I'll return… I promise." He said and quickly darted into his room to prepare his belongings. She stared at her hands, and buried her face in them…

Meanwhile, Itachi had gathered the rest of Akatsuki down to the secret chambers in the castle. They were all seated in a circle and only stared at the small chest. It was open, and they could clearly see the vial glowing…

"What is it?" he asked to no one in particular…

"I don't really know." Kisame answered, Nagato just stared at the vial. He didn't tell them he had just had a new vision, this time, everything was black and dark. The ships being wrecked by strong tidal waves, and some blood. He saw death… but whose… it's something he can't tell. The future would be ever changing… but what he saw, he knows it can't be escaped. He looked up from his daze and stared at Itachi…

"Leave it. We don't know what it is yet, but we all know this must be returned to the sea." He said, Itachi only eyed the chest…

"Why should we do that blasted sea a favour?" he thought, "No, we're not returning this… we're keeping it."

"But the crest-"

"I know what the crest stands for!" Itachi shouted, he was filled with rage. He still was hurting for the lost of his brother, "And that's why I don't want to help them unless they bring me my brother back." He then let out a sigh, "He's out there… and I won't rest until he returns to me!" he stormed out of the chambers and one by one they all started to go out after the enraged prince, until only Nagato and Konan were left in the room…

"All these grudges… it's what will bring us war." he said to her and she could only stare at him sadly…

"We can't do anything right now Nagato." She replied and stood by the doorway, "We can only hope that one of the sides will learn to forgive." She finished and went away. Nagato stared at the little chest and sighed. He stood up and picked it up, closing the chest. He approached another chest and opened it. Inside it was a bunch of unused linens or cloths and he hid it underneath all the layers there, where no one would ever bother looking…

Besides, who would hide the treasure of the seas in a not safe place? Something about that masked man though was oddly familiar; he just couldn't place a finger on it though. He exited the chamber and locked the door from the outside so no one could enter. He pocketed the key in his inner pockets and climbed upstairs where he had passed by the kitchen, where Sasuke's crew sat and ate. They all chewed their foods slowly as possible; no one found their appetite no matter how hungry they felt. They just couldn't stomach the food, knowing that they abandoned their prince for one pointless search…

That voice… whatever that voice was… they didn't know where it had come from, but they knew they heard it amidst the storm. What they don't know is that how were they able to manoeuvre their way back through the hard rocking of the storm? It was impossible really, they were a great deal away from the kingdom, and it didn't really last that long…

"I can't believe we didn't look for Sasuke." Kiba asked as he fed Akamaru with the chicken bone that caught it in his mouth…

"I can't believe they're not allowing us to look for him!" Naruto said and slammed his fist at the table, "I mean had they really lost their faith in us that much they won't allow us to go back and look for him?!" he said, refusing to eat his food and pushed it roughly aside. Kakashi had left them a while ago ever since they got back inside the castle. He stormed into his room and didn't bother cleaning up. He slammed his door shut and thrashed his room…

He threw everything he could right across the room and shouted all his anger right there and then. He couldn't believe this just happened again… was he really this unlucky at the sea that he keeps losing people that he cared about?! First time he did, it was in a much similar situation, only then, that storm lasted for days, and they only found the body after weeks. He slid to the ground and allowed himself to cry out his frustration…

Sasuke was gone…

And it was his entire fault…

Obito on the other hand had been hiding from Itachi ever since the meeting was over. Nagato had locked the door and he didn't have the key to it. Itachi took away his only chance at redeeming himself from his grief, and they didn't even know what it was for! He knew they knew where it came from and that the crest was from the royals of the sea. It was odd that their crest was of fire, where they were under the sea, but the explanation for that was that a long time ago, the first pair of merpeople cracked open a shell where there was a white peal with fire on it…

The light from the fire was then transferred to the birthrights given to the mermaids, keeping them forever guarded from the dangers of the world above brought to them. He groaned and then felt all of his pockets…

'_Aha!' _he thought as he pulled out the shell given to him by the witch. He looked through the hallways left and right, when he was certain no one was around, he opened it and wished that the witch would not ignore him…

"_About time you called." _She stated at him, sitting in a relaxed manner. She cocked her eyebrow at him, _"And here I thought you'd be happy."_

"Happy?!" he hissed at her, "I just lost someone over the storm and that chest was suddenly open! To make matters worse it was taken from me!" she chuckled at him…

"_Not my problem really," _she said and just smiled, he gritted his teeth…

"Why did it open?" he asked and she cocked her head to the side, silently mocking him…

"_I thought you'd already know by now… besides you heard her." _she replied, smirking deviously at him. He backed up a bit… her? Who was _her? _She then laughed manically at his confusion and he was all the more enraged at her, _"My oh my… you didn't see her didn't you?" _she asked and sighed, _"I told you the key will be there didn't I?"_

"I never saw any key?"

"_That's because only a royalty could open that chest." _She stated as matter of fact, making it seem as if it was that obvious, _"What did you think the crest indicated for then?"_

"A royalty? I didn't see any-"

"_A __**royal **__mermaid." _She replied and leaned back to her throne, _"She's the one that calmed the storm and saved you lot. Only a voice of a royalty can open any of its treasure chests with the Atlantis' royal crest." _She explained and he straightened up…

"So that voice we heard-"

"_Was from her." _she finished and twirled a bit of her dark locks around her fingers, _"Did you hear about the story behind mermaid kisses?"_

"Where their kiss could save anyone from drowning?"

"_Not just any kiss," _she said and smirked, _"Their first kiss. But here's the catch, once they give it away, the human she had given it to will have an incredible pull towards them… towards the sea. It can only be cured once the mermaid falls for them… or they'd drown in the sea once more." _she finished, _"You better go and look for that precious prince of yours then, or he could finally die… for real."_

"Sasuke's alive?" he asked and she shrugged in reply…

"_That's for me to know… and for you to find out." _She said and waved him away with her hand. He could only stare at the normal looking shell now in his hands. Sasuke was alive… he could feel an unexplainable happiness rise through his chest… Sasuke was alive…

"_You better go and look for that precious prince of yours then, or he could finally die… for real."_

He quickly snapped out of his silent cheer of victory and began to storm out of the castle, Sasuke was out there, and he'll do anything to keep him away from the waters as possible. He won't lose someone to the sea once more, and he'll do anything to keep it from happening…

* * *

_~MLM~_

She'd been swimming for a very long time now, but she wasn't stopping, no matter how tired she was. The fate of this human was resting upon her shoulders… literally! But she didn't need to worry about that since she could see the kingdom not far away. No one was out, so she was safe, she could bring him there and just leave him on the sand…

Just a little further…

She reached the shoreline and hid the both of them behind a very big rock. She gasped at the sudden disappearance of weight from her and lied down on the sand. For a long time, she'd been dreaming about the feel of dry land upon her skin, and it was amazing! She stared at the unconscious male and immediately turned him over to face her. She stared at his sleeping form and placed her fingers gently on his face… tracing every bit of outline he had…

Never in her life had she seen anyone this handsome… not even the merpeople in her kingdom could compare to him. She wiped of some sand on his face and cupped his cheeks with her hand. She began to hum for no apparent reason, just trying to calm herself down and was slowly leaning down slowly. Her lips were only mere inches away from his, and she finally closed the gap…

Was this how it felt to kiss someone? She knows it would make no difference but she deepened the kiss all the more. It was an amazing feeling especially when he started to respond…

Her eyes widened and immediately pulled away. She quickly swam back to the sea leaving him there lying down when she realized he was starting to gain back his consciousness. Sasuke was still unable to register where he was, but he saw the blue, cloudless sky and just a while ago, when he tried to open his eyes, he saw a blurry figure hovering above him. He knew it was a girl, because he could still taste her on his lips…

Salty… had she been drinking sea water? Or had she been in the sea too long? When he felt her pull away he tried to grab her, but was too weak to move and heard some splashing. He then coughed out some water and finally regained his breathing, and slowly his vision was clearing. He was back to shore… his kingdom's shore and he was alone. But where was she? He could still hear her voice, and after a few moments of silence he started to hear some shouts and barks…

The next thing he knew he felt pairs of hands put him on a stretcher and he felt himself being carried away. He turned to look back at the horizon over the sea…

He could swear he saw something jump…

Hinata panicked and could feel the rush of her blood go to her cheeks. She risen to surface again and saw him being carried away back inside the walls that hid their kingdom from theirs. She felt herself being sad that she wasn't able to see if he really was okay, but was quickly happy when she knew there were now humans that could take care of him. She decided to go and swim back to Atlantis to go and check up on her father, she really was worried for him…

She didn't know though, what that kiss could do. Since ever since she was a child, all she knew was that their first kiss could save a human from drowning, but that was all. They never bothered knowing beyond that and its side effects. She was completely oblivious, but the witch knows just exactly what is going to happen to the prince. She could really care less though; she just can't wait until the princess makes a deal with her…

Obito could worry about him.

Hinata had finally reached the Atlantis and Tsunade had directly come up to her…

"Princess!" she said and hugged her, "Your father was so worried!"

"How is he Tsunade?" she asked and looked around, "What ails him?" Tsunade stared at her with sympathy…

"I told him to tell you as soon as possible, yet he had hopes he could still hold on a bit longer." Tsunade replied and then led her to her father's chambers. He was currently unresponsive and was heavily sleeping on his shell bed. Hinata immediately became guilty at the predicament she had placed her father in. she lay down beside him and stared at Tsunade…

"Isn't there anything anyone could do?" she asked and Tsunade bit her lip. Should she tell her? Knowing the princess she'd immediately go off to look for it. She sighed and shook her head. Hinata narrowed her eyes, it was impossible Tsunade wouldn't be able to know a solution to cure her father, and she's determined to find out just exactly what it is. She straightened up and swam towards her; Tsunade swam a bit backwards…

"You know something Tsunade," she said, authority was now clearly heard through her voice, "You are telling me what it is you know." She demanded Tsunade held her head up high…

"I'm sorry but I cannot."

"I'm not asking you to," she said and held her head up high too, "As your princess I am ordering you to." Tsunade flinched. She cannot disobey a royalty's order. She sighed and then looked at the resting king…

"There is a cure," she stated, and Hinata's eyes lit up, "But it's lost." She said and Hinata looked at her in confusion…

"What do you mean lost?"

"No one knows where it is… except…" Tsunade trailed off once more Hinata inched closer…

"Except?"

"The witch," Tsunade finally said, "She knows where it is."

"And where do I find her?" she asked. Tsunade looked at her incredulously as if she was insane…

"I'm sorry princess but no one can find her unless she wishes to." Tsunade replied, "That's exactly why we haven't found this cure yet. If you excuse me then." Tsunade said and bowed to her. She left Hinata inside her father's chambers and she knelt down beside him once more. She held his hand in hers and kissed it gently…

After a few moments of staying there beside her father, she looked up at her dark surroundings. It was easy to slip away from the guards now. She needs to find this witch and find out where that cure is. She'll do whatever it takes to find that cure and return with it. She looked down on her father and kissed his forehead…

"I'm sorry father, but I have to do this." She whispered and reluctantly let go of his hand. She crept away stealthily from the merguards and when she was a good deal away from Atlantis she started to swim around in search of the sea witch that Tsunade said knows where the cure is…

This is what exactly the witch was waiting for though. Hinata was finally looking for her; she clasped her hands together and started to make some spell to transport Hinata to her lair. In a matter of seconds, Hinata was then engulfed by a thick black smoke. She tried to swim away but it seemed to follow her until she felt herself being pulled into a whirlpool and she landed hard on a rock…

She coughed out due to inhaling some of the smoke and looked around. She was then met by tentacles which grabbed a hold of both her arms and rise her up from the ocean floor. She stared at her captor and was shocked to see eyes mirroring her own. She stopped struggling and took in the form of the creature in front of her…

She was smirking deviously at her, clearly that meant she was up to no good. She looked just like any other mermaid, but instead of a tail she had tentacles…

"I've been expecting you." The witch said, "But I'm afraid I don't have what you are looking for." Hinata glared at her… so she knew. The witch knew yet allowed them to suffer…

"You know why I'm here then… you know where it is." She said and the witch nodded, "Where is it?"

"Not in the sea." She replied. Hinata felt her hopes plummet…

"What do you mean by that?" she asked…

"It's fairly obvious princess," she said and stood up, scooping up something from her cauldron, she approached her and plucked some strand of hair from Hinata. She winced at the small pain but didn't sound, "There are only two worlds… under… and above sea." She stated and dropped her hair on the strange concoction she have and handed out to her…

"Are you willing to venture out to the world above then to find it?" she asked and Hinata gulped…

"Yes." And with that she was made to drink the strange concoction and immediately she felt pain ripping her body apart…

* * *

_~MLM~_

He had been resting just fine until he could feel something burning up inside him. He felt being torn to pieces as he choked back his screams of agony! He gripped the sheets tightly and finally let out a shout of pain. He squirmed underneath the blankets and stared out at the window. There was another storm just like what happened a few days ago. What the hell was going on with him? Why did he feel so hurt?

He never experienced anything like this and was thankful that the thunder was so loud no one was able to make out his shouts. He was back in his bed and was taken care of immediately. He was told Itachi was back, but sent out to search for him. He only hoped his brother was already back, and he felt himself slowly lose his own consciousness once more…

* * *

**Okay… so yeah, I placed a bit of a twist with the kiss because I could recall that a kiss from a mermaid can save you from drowning. I think I heard that from pirates of the Caribbean but I'm not really sure. So I made up a few details to add some more complications, and yes… he is somehow connected to Hinata, but Hinata can't feel his pain… only he can feel Hinata's pain…**

**So here is the sixth chapter of "My Little Mermaid" and I made a bit of explanation why she didn't sing before…**

**Oh and by the way, I had just update "Mixed-up" and now "The Job" is not on Hiatus anymore.**

**So I'd like to thank you for the following for reviewing…**

_Kikigirl4321, Elizabeth, and also wicked ashes_

**Although I do admit… this is quite a low number of reviewers compared to the other chapters…**

**I know.. chapter 5 sucked… please review on this chapter though…**


End file.
